


Flashing Lights

by JupitersSun



Category: Asuras Bride (Webcomic), Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, Falling In Love, Kings & Queens, Mention of Death, Music, Reunions, Some Fluff, Some angst, girl group, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: In this AU, they were betrothed at a young age but before they marry Yuwa becomes a treasured pop star while Ulaan continues the traditional route to becoming king. Can Ulaan bring his once quiet princess back from her rebellious ways?
Relationships: Ulaan | Asura/Yuwa
Comments: 87
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story of Asura's Bride and Secret Garden: Princess of Mine (patreon) from Lilydusk. The main characters belong to her and the rest from my crazy imagination. Now, I know a little bit about royal titles and while this story does have kings and queens, etc. I went ahead on using the titles. I don't mean to offend anyone, this is simply just a story. Anything that sounds familiar is simply a coincidence.  
> This story plot may be a little bit out there. I really hope you enjoy it. If it does get confusing, please let me know so I can explain it further. I really hope you all enjoy.  
> Also, my music playlist for this story is mostly consisting of 90's pop. Girl group-Spice Girls, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera. At least just for the beginning stuff, music will change as the story progresses.

**Chapter 1**

_May, 2006_

It was early morning and the sun had yet to peek through the sheer curtains. After the cold night, the warmth of the fire, which had died out by then continued to spread around the large suite. Lavished furniture decorated the center of room while the even larger four poster bed comfortably sat against the wall. Under the heavy comforter and warm blankets, lay a small brunette. Curled around her overly large pillows, trapping her own body heat within her space. Being able to enjoy herself at this time of day came very scarcely but as much as she was basking in her comfy bed, the soft knocking at her door interrupted her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered opened before she rolled over onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she quickly remembered the importance of what the day would bring. “Your highness?” She heard the muffled voice call out.

Sitting up and wrapping an arm around her bent knees, she turned to look over to her closed door. “Come in.” A tiny grin appeared on her face before she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. Watching the door open, she noticed the familiar face. “Good morning Andie.”

Bowing her head, the other woman grinned back. “Good morning. Today is the big day. It's best we get a head start.”

“Of course.” Pushing away the comforter from her, she managed to get out of her bed. “Andie, I told you plenty of times to just call me Yuwa.” She yawned while she stretched her arms over her head.

Hiding a bigger grin, Andie nodded. “Of course. But we are inside palace walls.” She walked over to the pearl color antique sofa and grabbed Yuwa's silk robe.

Yuwa turned around and slid her arms first, letting her assistance adjust the rob over her shoulders. “So what's the plan?” She fixed her hair out of the robe.

“Breakfast is being prepared as we speak. I'm sure you'll be the first at the table before the rest.” She took a seat on the sofa while Yuwa walked into her private bathroom. With the door closing, Andie raised her voice. “Then after, the hair and makeup artists should be ready by then.” There was a knock at the door. Turning her head to the bedroom door, she watched as the house servants walked in and began making the bed.

Inside the bathroom, Yuwa finished her business and while she washed her hands, she took a look at her appearance. Boy, had the years passed since she had set foot inside the very palace she was in. “Will it just be me?” She replied before she went through her traveling bag and grabbed her toothbrush.

“You should know by now that the other two enjoy taking their sweet time.”

Yuwa softly giggled as her assistant had a point. Brushing her teeth quickly, she washed her face and then brushed out her hair before then applying a light layer of morning cream. Normally after that, she would have changed into her clothes for the day but there was no need if her hair and makeup would be done later on. Leaving the bathroom, she walked out and saw the servants pause their work to bow to her. She bowed her head to acknowledge them. “Thank you and good morning to you.” She kindly spoke to them before turning to walk out of her bedroom.

Following her and quickly stepping behind her, Andie cleared her throat. “You ready for this?”

Tightening the silk belt around her tightly, Yuwa nodded. “Had to happen sometime.”

“I can arrange for you to have your breakfast be served in your bedroom.”

“There's no need, Andie. I'll be fine.” She looked over to her assistance and winked. Turning her attention back down the humongous hallway, she inhaled a big breath. Holding her head up and her shoulders back, she strode through the palace with confidence.

Like Andie had said, she was the first to arrive to the breakfast room. Taking her seat randomly, she politely thanked the servant that brought over her plate. She started with the full glass of water before she began to eat. Not really in the mood to eat heavily, she picked at her fruit until she heard the booming sound of the heavy door opening on the other side of the room. Without turning her head, she put her fork down.

Her eyes slowly moved over and at the doorway, there he stood. She gulped when the sudden mixed emotions made her stomach churn. Their eyes met and locked on for a long minute. He stood there in his tall frame in workout clothing no less. Small sweat drops around his face and his breath heavy. Deciding to take a step in, their contact broke when a cry of joy echoed in the room.

“GOOD MORNING MY LOVELIES!” The voice was quickly joined by the busybody princess that enjoyed her life to the fullest. Pushing past her older brother, she found her seat next to Yuwa. “Today is going to be such a marvelous day.” Her smile grew ten times bigger as she looked at her friend and then to her brother, who slowly joined them at the table. Purposely sitting across from Yuwa.

Yuwa blinked rapidly before turning her attention back to her breakfast plate. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over to the princess and nodded. “You said it, Dinah.” She grinned before she turned back to her food again.

The taller brunette with highlights briefly acknowledged the servant before she began to set her napkin on her lap. “Well at least I know you're ready for today, right Ulaan?”

He looked across the table from his sister to Yuwa. He nodded. “Not much for me to prepare. Just need to shower and I can be ready in less then twenty.” His eyes met his sister's before he shoved food into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes at him, she scoffed. “Whatever big bro.” She began drinking her coffee.

Without another word the rest of their party joined right after that. Conversations began to fill the room with the exception of Yuwa who purposely wasn't in the mood to talk. She let the other talk as she quietly revisited old memories. Anytime she heard her name, she'd look up and agree to whatever was said.

Noticing the empty shell across from him, made the tightening in his chest harder. He had stopped adding to the conversation with everyone else to focus on the beautiful woman. Secretly desperate to have her look in his direction, Ulaan knew it was impossible. Heck, just having her there was a complete surprise. It had been too long since they last saw each other. He had a whole speech ready but upon seeing her, his mind went to mush.

He watched as she hardly touched her plate and drank her tea. Fighting every urge to just run over to her, his fingers twitched while he gripped his fork. Shoving the remainder of his food into his mouth, he carefully chewed on his food. Much to his luck, when he looked over to her, she had looked up at the same time. Frozen in each other's stare, their hearts pounded louder. Their eyes filled with the longing for one another. But as the feeling grew, the strong pulsing ache in their heart overwhelmed them. Their stare broke leaving them in awkward positions.

*************

_March, 1994_

On a lovely spring afternoon, he walked into the private middle school. Classes were done for the day but he knew the after school activities were still ongoing. He heard the shouting and yells of the teenage girls calling for him. It would appear that they weren't used to seeing an older boy on school grounds. Of course, he was a third year private high schooler and to make matters more interesting, he was the crowned high prince of the country. His name was Ulaan Yeke and at seventeen years old, he was already six feet and three inches tall. He had a muscular body that the middle school girls were drooling over. Politely, he bowed his head to them as he continued through the school grounds. He had his book bag slung over his shoulder as he went about looking for the music room.

His mood was off as he had received bad news the day before. At least for him, at that age, it was bad because he considered it to be too soon to be put in that certain position. His father, the High King along with the grand advisor informed him that he would be married off to the princess next in line. At first, he thought of princess Yujen Shan. But Ulaan knew that she didn't strike him as the type to take a husband. At one point, he was betrothed to her but the negotiations were never finalized, hence that pairing wouldn't be matched. So, as smart as he was he concluded that his potential bride would be princess Yuwa. A mere child. Shaking his head, he didn't want to be married so young and doubted that she had grown into her body yet.

Sighing, Ulaan walked inside the building and went to the third floor. He kindly greeted anyone that bowed their head to him. Everyone knew who he was and he didn't hide it. As he continued his stroll down the hall, he heard the muffled sound of music. He knew that's where he had to go. When he did come up to the room, he slid the door open and found the large area filled with students. His eyes fell upon a group of three young ladies singing together. He leaned against the door frame and watched as they finished their song. When it was over, the girls froze in different poses and soon after their audience start applauding.

His earlier thoughts suddenly left him as the song amused him as well and he applauded. In the singing group was his younger sister, Dinah and princess Yuwa, both were first year middle schoolers. As well as princess Yujen, the music club's volunteer high school student. “Well done girls! I have faith that you will win this year's spring concert.” The music teacher and club advisor said as she got up from her seat. The three girls giggled as they were extremely excited. Glancing around the room, the teacher saw Ulaan and immediately bowed her head. The other students noticed him too and followed suit.

Dinah rolled her eyes as she knew what his presence meant. She casually retrieved her belongs. Yuwa and Yujen followed as the other students continued to bow their heads. They politely said goodbye before walking out of classroom. Ulaan smirked at his sister as she passed him. “Wow. For a minute there I thought your wig was going to fall off with all that head swinging.”

Dinah gasped as she turned and punched his arm. “Take it back you loser!”

Ulaan laughed as he dodged her attempts to hit him again. Yujen and Yuwa quietly giggled at their playfulness. The two princesses were used to them behaving that way since they practically grew up together. Just then their chauffeur came around the corner and bowed to all four of them. “Yes, Ling?” Ulaan had stopped playing. Dinah turned her head and then adjusted her uniform skirt.

“I came to inform you that we have to hurry now. A media van pulled up to the school. It won't be long before the rest of the vultures arrive.” He said as the paparazzi always managed to find a way to get a picture of the young royals. Turning his attention to the Shan princesses, he smiled. “It would be my honor to give you a ride home.” Yujen bowed her head in respect and Yuwa did the same. The man bowed his head lower. “And may I say congratulations on your betrothal my prince and princess Yuwa.”

Yuwa's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned pink. Ulaan sighed before he glanced over to Yuwa. Her reaction told him that either she didn't know or she still didn't acknowledge it. He didn't blame her, she was just a little kid and what was she to know about being a wife. Stepping forward, he gestured for Ling to guide them to the car. He turned and stood in front of Yuwa. She didn't meet his eyes, how could she if she was so short compared to him. Glancing over to his sister and Yujen, “Give us a second.” They both nodded and walked off but not before looking over their shoulders to watch them.

Ulaan stared at the empty hallway before looking down to her. “How did they tell you?” His voice was soft but husky.

Yuwa reached up to twirl a hair strand from one of her ponytails. “My father and your grand advisor told me over the phone.” Her voice was soft as well. Looking up at him, her eyes watered. “I will be a good bride. I promise.” She said as it was repeatedly engraved into her mind since the moment she was born. Apart from getting the best education at the school, she was also educated on the proper behaviors for princesses. So when the time came for marriage, she would be ready for her husband's court.

Ulaan frowned as he reached up and caressed her cheek. “Hey, no need to cry.” He then moved his hand away. He kept reminding himself that she was just twelve. She knew nothing about being a bride to him. “Look, you probably don't want this. I don't either.”

Yuwa blinked away her tears as she was surprised by him. He always spoke the truth with her and although she knew he had a lot on his plate being the crowned prince, she worried that he will change once he leaves for his military training. “But my father told me, I have to.” She looked down at her feet.

Ulaan took her bag and they began heading out of the building. “I know. I rather continue my schooling than go to the army.”

She walked while holding her hands in front of her. “Can't you do both?”

A chuckled escaped him as he knew that his life was already set for him. He didn't have to do much thinking about the future. But she was right, he could continue once he finished his term. Licking his lips, he looked at her and asked, “Don't you want to do anything besides being my queen?”

Yuwa blushed when he said that. All the girls wanted to be his queen and as far as she knew, only those in the royal inner small circle knew about their betrothal. She thought about his question. She bit her lip before she told him, “I would really like to continue doing music. I love singing and dancing.”

Ulaan saw the glow in her brown eyes and smirked. He could tell that she would be good at that. From the small snippet he caught earlier, she had talent. They walked outside and saw they weren't far from the others. “You three really do sound pretty good.”

She gasped and smiled. “You think so? Will you come to the spring festival?”

Arching an eyebrow, he thought about it and nodded. “Sure. Anything to see Dinah fall on her ass.” Yuwa giggled and nudged him on the shoulder. Ulaan winked at her. “Don't tell her what I said.”

“Our little secret.” She turned her head forward and saw Yujen and Dinah waving for them to hurry up. She took Ulaan's hand and pulled them forward faster. Just then, outside the school gate, they were ambushed by the bright flashes of light and cameras triggering. All four royals blocked their eyes from the lights as they hurried into the limo. Inside, they watched as the crowd of students and media circus continued snapping pictures at the vehicle. They shouted their names hoping to get a look at them again. The four royals sat in the back of the limo as Ling sped off as fast as he could. He knew the paparazzi would follow soon, so he hurried to get them all home.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaan and the King have a father to son private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the quite recent sad yet understandable news from Lilydusk, it just put a little damper on my creative ideas BUT it doesn't mean I will stop writing this one.  
> Now that my other story has finished, I can focus on this one more. ;)  
> I do hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

_May, 2006_

Once all the ladies at the table left, breakfast didn't last long after that. Ulaan had regrettably found himself annoyed that he couldn't utter a single word to Yuwa. He never had a problem before. But now, things had changed. She had changed and he more likely had changed as well.

As he strolled through the palace hallways, he found himself in deep thought. He wondered how everything seemed so much easier back when he was just a teenager. Now as a twenty nine year old, he had way more responsibilities that he could count for and he wasn't even king yet. He turned the corner and found himself walking towards the family library. While he walked he gazed upon the varies family portraits that lead all the way back to the original kings of the country.

He had stopped right in front of his own family portrait. His eyes laid upon his deceased mother's face. Her gentle smile and grace was extremely missed. As much as he followed his father, his mother was one of the few who could let him be his own person. She often encouraged him to seek his own path. Now, as he thought back, he was glad she did that. Because of her guidance, he was considered to be one of the youngest and richest royals in the country. Owning not one but two airlines. Investing in the newest technology in medicine and a part from having a good eye in the stock exchange, his education was surely paying off because he had enough sense to stable the income coming in and out of the country with his father's help.

Yet, even knowing that he had a stable life, something still left him with a hole in his heart. Running his hand through his shoulder length black hair, he sighed. His eyes fell on his mothers' before a frown appeared on his face. “Wish you were here mom. Definitely would appreciate some guidance.” He stared at her face a little longer before he continued on his way.

Thinking about his mother's words. He was sure that he could hear her in his head. Telling him to speak his mind. To make amends and try with Yuwa. Time had gone by long enough. They were adults now, but that was all too easy to be done.

As he came upon the library, he opened the door and saw the sunlight cascade throughout the oval shaped room. Strolling further in, he passed the giant globe and gave it a spin before continuing his way over to the window. When he finally reached the window, behind the sheer curtain, he had a good view of the palace's gardens. It was his mother's favorite place to take a stroll. As if he could see her, his mind remembered his time there as a young boy.

He was deep within his memory that he didn't hear the footsteps walking in.

“Ulaan?”

Turning around, there stood his older version. A lot of people had said they were exact replicas of each other with the exception of different hair color and style. The High King, his father, now sported grey hair and combed back. In a polo shirt and khaki color dress pants, he walked up to his son with curiosity in his mind. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?”

“I'm sorry father. I will. I just have a lot on my mind.” He quietly replied.

Understanding that feeling quiet vividly, the King nodded. He walked over and took a seat in the embroidered velvet couch. “You have been working long hours.” Looking upon his son, he smiled. “I was extremely impressed with the expansion of the airline.”

Ulaan nodded as he appreciated his father for recognizing his hard work. “Thank you.”

The room fell silent almost awkwardly before the King noticed the distant look in Ulaan's face. “What's bothering you?”

A sighed escaped him. Ulaan knew that his father could read him like book. Perhaps it was because they had the same facial expression that it was easy to tell. “Nothing that I can't handle. I assure you.”

As he crossed a leg over his other knee, the King could remember the slight tension from the breakfast table. “Tell me, is it a love problem?” He smirked when Ulaan came around and sat on the other side of the couch. Both of them were of the same built only Ulaan was more refined in muscle. Reaching over, the King place a hand on his son's back. “You mustn't trouble yourself with such nonsense.”

“I know I shouldn't. But I still put myself there and now I feel I can't get out.” Ulaan looked down to his hands as his mind felt more confused than ever.

After a moment, the King sighed. “Your mother was always better at speaking from the heart.”

Sitting all the way back, Ulaan turned his neck and met his father's eye. “Can I ask....did you and mom ever have a problem that you weren't so sure it can be fixed. You know because mom was so headstrong about it?”

They looked at each other before the King answered. “If you're referring to martial problems. Then no.” Looking at his son frown made him reconsider his answer. “Is this because of that woman?” Seeing Ulaan's body tense, made him nod. “I see. I understand now why Princess Yuwa seems to be a little cold towards you.”

Ulaan looked away and stared at the bookshelves across from them. It didn't surprise him that his father knew about his affairs but it didn't make it easier to talk about either. “She has been for the last eight years.”

The King has known about the little set back for quite awhile. And while he was not exactly happy with the fact this his heir was soiling his royal oats, he didn't meddle into his business. Until now. “You know this has to stop now Ulaan. You have a duty to do.”

“I know...” Ulaan sighed and closed his eyes as his mind remembered the marriage contract.

“Do you care for Princess Yuwa?”

Ulaan snapped his eyes open but he didn't turn to look at his father. The moment her name was uttered, his heart began to beat faster and his cheeks felt warm.

The King patted his son's back before getting up. Walking to the library door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Perhaps, you should reach out to her again.” He softy smiled. Glancing around the whole room, he inhaled a big breath. “Then later...when you're ready, we also have to talk about you taking the crown.” He paused. “I'm not getting younger and this body isn't what it's used to.”

Snapping his head towards his father, Ulaan furrowed his eyebrows. “But we agreed that I can't take the crown until I'm thirty-five.”

“Now, now...today isn't about us.” The King smirked before he turned and left Ulaan alone in the library.

Sitting in the room all alone, Ulaan thought about what his father told him. He knew it was time. Had been for years but when it came to matters of the heart, it was difficult. He wanted to abide by the contract, he wanted to love who ever he wanted, but he ended up doing something he didn't plan on. He met a woman that he thought was good for him. At least he thought so until he realized she was just a simple distraction. From what exactly? A distraction from his royal duties. She was there to keep his mind off things. She had came during a time that he didn't want to think. A time that he didn't want to feel the lose of his mother. And a time where he didn't want to talk about his feelings.

The only other person who would have listened, no matter what, even if he didn't chose the distraction, was Yuwa. They practically grew up together until she chose a path for herself, leaving him in the predicament that led to the situation they were in. It wasn't her fault that he went out with someone else. It wasn't her fault that he didn't want to talk. It was his own for pushing her away. For being a coward and not telling Yuwa what he felt. It was his own damn fault for not telling her that his heart already belonged to her even if he was a royal fuck up. She was a sweet and kind girl that was growing into a beautiful and caring young woman. And he tried not to see it but when he did realize it, it was too late.

Leaning forward and putting his face into his hands, Ulaan sighed as he remembered those same feelings. Perhaps they never went away, just simply sat dormant while he betrayed his heart. When he heard the old grandfather clock strike the new hour, he pushed off his seat and stood there. The day was getting older and he had the opportunity to make things right. If only they would get a moment to themselves.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuwa thinks back to an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this.  
> If I don't get another chance to update sooner, I hope you all enjoy a lovely Christmas. Stay safe and be careful.

**Chapter 3**

_December 1995_

It was almost mid month and the snow had not yet fallen. Still warmer than usual, but many around the country thought it was due because of the High Queen's recent passing. While everyone tried to stay festive, the royal family was struggling to keep positive. The Kings occupied himself in the country's affairs, Dinah finally returned to her music and began recording with the other two princesses; the two youngest princes – Jun and Tai were kept busy around the palace. Leaving Ulaan drowning in his inner thoughts of guilt and depression.

Guilt over the fact that he didn't make it back on time to say goodbye to his mother before she passed. He was away in the middle of his military training, going through drills when he received the news. He heard that it took three days to get to him but by the time he arrived back to the palace, she had already taken her last breath. The rest of his family had waited for him to get back. They held off in funeral preparations until he got there so he could have his last goodbye.

Opting for the traditional royal burials, the whole country mourned for their queen and mother. Still continue to mourn for her as the holidays were coming up. So while everyone else was slowly returning back to their daily life, Ulaan retreated back to himself. He spoke to no one but his palace assistant Jon, ordering him to tell anyone who asked for him, that he was unavailable. He didn't return back to his military training but he didn't abandon it either. He was given a pass until the end of this month.

During his time off, he spent most of his nights out. Clever to elude the paparazzi, he managed to find late open bars. Hanging with some of his old school mates, his nights began to blur together and before he knew it three full weeks had passed.

At the end of the third week, he found himself tired of drinking himself to sleep. Not in the mood to go out, he realized that staying home would be best. But staying inside the palace proved to be more constricting with all of his mother's valuables and taste in décor all around. Deciding to take a ride, he made his way out to the stables.

Kindly greeting the palace workers and dodging his assistant, he made it to the stables on the other side of the property. As he walked in, he petted the horses heads while making his way to a specific stall. Turning the corner, he froze. There before him, stood someone who he avoided. Princess Yuwa, now thirteen.

Lowering his head, he thought about how to approach her. He knew he was distant with her most of all. But it was all because he didn't want her to feel bad for him. He didn't want to ruin what little time they had with his sour mood. Now, it was unavoidable and he knew from his assistant that her, his sister and her sister were almost leaving to continue their music tour.

He took a deep breath as he looked at her. She was brushing his horse's coat and giving her sugar cubes with a warm smile on her face. As gentle as she could be, she knew his horse, Khara was enjoying the attention. Something he had neglected to do for awhile. Walking over to them, with hands in his pockets, he cleared his throat. “Hello my princess.”

Turning her head at the sound of his voice, she smiled. “Hi my prince.” She then giggled when Khara nudged her nose against Yuwa's face. After settling the horse down, Yuwa bowed her head and dipped a knee down to him.

He smiled back as it seemed to calm him but seeing her bow to him always made him feel awkward. No matter how many times he told her not to, she still did it and will do it until they get married. His smile faded. Glancing around, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you here all alone?” There was no stable staff around and no chaperone either.

She looked at him and slightly blushed. Feeling like she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to, she looked down to her feet. “Just came here to think.”

Knowing the feeling quite well, he walked closer and stroked Khara's nose. Looking back to his betrothed, he smirked. “Want to take a ride with me?”

Moving her head up to look at him, her eyes sparkled. “Like old times?” Her voice squeaked.

Ulaan chuckled and nodded. Both agreeing, they readied Khara with the sattle. Helping Yuwa up, he quickly got on right behind her and strolled out of the stable. He kicked Khara gently to get her to speed up and they trotted towards their old path.

Reaching the open fields, still in palace grounds, they found the small path that ran along the forest. Pulling at the reins, Khara slowed down enough for them to enjoy the view. Yuwa relaxed against Ulaan's chest with his arms around her while he held onto the reins. Biting her lip, she wondered what he was thinking. Wondered if everything was alright with him. “So...how have you been?”

He stared at the dirt path ahead of them. He let out a small breath as he knew he had to explain to her. But his head and heart were at a disagreement. What he ended up saying would be a small fib. “Busy. I'm sorry I haven't been more available.”

Turning her head to look up at him, she softly smiled. “It's okay. I was well informed that you wanted your space.”

He looked down and met her big brown eyes. He frowned. “Who told you that?”

Still smiling, she continued to look into his eyes. “Your assistant Jon. He's really nice.” She then turned back around and enjoyed taking in the scenery. With the cold coming and it being almost winter, the leaves had almost all fallen from the trees.

He gripped the reins as he felt guilty for not telling her the truth. He knew he could count on her for whatever what was bothering him. Except this time around. Trying to distract himself, he focused on her instead. “So what were you thinking about back in the stables?”

“Some songs we wrote for the new album.” She said excitedly.

He knew how much music meant to her and it didn't bother him that she was fulling her dreams. “I'd like to hear them.”

She giggled and turned to look at him. “Oh you will. Remember that's part of the deal.”

He nodded and then sighed. “Have those fuckers been hassling you lately?” He looked at her. He knew the advisors were constantly hounding her to keep her commitments. They hassled him too but he feared that she was getting the brunt of it.

“Every chance they get. I think just this week about four times. Pleading that I do something to get your attention.” She looked away as she felt guilty for not trying hard enough. Being at the stables everyday was the best she could come up with on her own. She loved horses and knew he enjoyed riding so she wasn't too far off.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Ulaan found those advisors annoying. “Not even my father is that desperate to get me to see you.”

They continued to ride on Khara and made it past another opening that showed the lake. Strolling along the bank of the water, they looked at the mountains in the far distance. They were silent as they took in the view. Each one in their own thoughts as they paid no attention to the time.

Suddenly their silence broke when Yuwa softly asked, “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

She leaned her head against his chest and looked up to him. “You think if we were in the ancient times, I would have been good at hunting and be skilled with a bow and arrow?” A soft giggle escaped her.

Looking down at her and couldn't help but smile. “Oh that will thrill me to see you like that.” He began to chuckle which got her to giggle some more. They both remembered the few times they played with wooden swords, he was thirteen and she was eight. He had taught her how to fight and liked that he had someone to play with. Dinah and Yujen were never interested in play fighting with him.

When their laughter quieted down, Yuwa got serious. With a small frown, she was almost too nervous to ask. “So how much longer do you have of training? I heard normal terms are two to four years.” She felt him tense up. Instinctively, she looked around in case something was wrong but when the area was still okay, she turned her head again towards him. “Ulaan?”

He head looked away. He didn't want to think about that but knew she had a right to know. “I have another year.”

“What's wrong?” She could hear it in his voice that something was bothering him.

His eyes found hers. Filled with sadness, his mind was like a tornado. Images of the funeral, his drunken state, his partying all rushed to him making him feel sick. Closing his eyes, he felt her hands take the reins as he placed his hands on her waist. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, more images rushed to him. After escaping a close encounter with the paparazzi, he and two buddies found a tattoo parlor. He had spent a few hours there. Feeling the tension in his back, he sat up straighter and rolled his shoulders. Still feeling the sting of newly branded back tattoo. After that night, he remembered another drunken party and the warm embrace of a stranger.

Tightly holding his eyes shut, he pictured what he had done with that beautiful stranger. His jaw tighten and his lips trembled. Gaining his calm, he let out a long sigh. “I did something that was foolish.” His voice was so low filled with guilt.

She stopped Khara from walking and then looked back to him. Seeing how much pain he was in, she frowned. Listening to what he said, she thought about what it possibly could be. Remember the whispers around the palace, but she thought they were just fabricated stories. “Will it hurt my feelings if you tell me?” She didn't want to bring him more pain or sadness.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her and nodded. “Yes.”

She lowered her head and faced forward. “Then I don't want to know.” She signaled Khara to start trotting. “We should get back before they come looking for us.” She forced herself to sound happy for him. Not wanting a problem to be between them.

He took the reins from her. “Good idea.” He did not smile or frown but he was thankful that she didn't want to push him on the matter. In truth he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just hoped nothing like that would happen again.

Yuwa let him press up against her as they rode back. Upon their arrival to the stables, they were met by both their assistants/chaperone.

****************

_May, 2006_

Sitting in her chair near the make up vanity, Yujen tilted her head up as she was getting her foundation on. Her eyes had glanced through the mirror for a split second and noticed how distant Yuwa looked. Between the make up artist's pauses, Yujen looked through the mirror. “Yuwa?” Seeing her short sister inhaled a deep breath and blink out of her thoughts, Yujen signaled the make up artist to stop. Turning in her chair, she looked across from her. “Are you alright babygirl?”

Yuwa looked over to her. “Yeah. Sorry just tired.” She gave a weak smirk before she leaned her head down to let her hair dresser to finish pinning down her low bun.

Not a second passed as Yujen returned to getting her make up done when Dinah burst through the white and gold palace doors from the bathroom suite. Coming out freshly bathed and shaved, Dinah walked to her designated seat in a silk bathrobe. “Celine, I want to look out of this world today.”

The main makeup artist, who had waited just for her, smiled and clapped her hands together. “Your highness, you will look radiant when I'm done with you.” She said in a thick french accent.

“Mmmm love it already.” Dinah squeaked as she sat there ready to be dolled up. Taking a sip of her ice tea, she glanced over to her best friends. “How you doing over there Yujen?”

“I'm fine.” Yujen had her eyes closed as she replied.

Dinah nodded as she felt Celine pampering a little bit before the make up. “Remember no business calls.” She heard Yujen scoff and it made her smirk. Hearing the hair spray go off, she waited until it stopped before she looked over her shoulder. “Yuwa?”

Yuwa was in the middle of looking at the back of her hairdo through the handheld mirror. “I'm here, D.” She thanked the hair dresser as she handed the mirror back.

Dinah was content and went back to focusing on herself. It was after all, her wedding day. Andie had then walked around checking in on them, making sure they all had everything and confirming last minute details through the wedding planner who was busy over at the church. By then, Yuwa was already done with hair and makeup. Walking into the dressing room, she shut it behind her and sorted through the rack to find her dress and shoes

Dinah and Yujen began talking about the awaited day and how it was going to be excellent. Of course they knew it would not compare to the one for that is to be expected. Yuwa's wedding to Ulaan. Quickly getting back to Dinah's wedding, they giggled and blushed at their witty banter about the wedding night.

Shortly after, walking out of the dressing room, Yuwa ran her hands down her midsection as she stood before them. In a long light grey mermaid style spaghetti straps sweetheart lace satin dress fitted to her body, she looked over to her close confidants. “Ooh I love that color on you.” Dinah gasped as she turned to look. Her eyes widened in excitement. She clapped her hands rapidly as she was so proud of herself for picking the perfect dress for Yuwa. She knew in the back of her head, that her older brother would be drooling all night.

“Thank you.” Yuwa smiled at her and looked over to her sister who whistled and gave her two thumbs up. Walking over to the trifold full length mirror, Yuwa looked at herself. Turning partial around, she eyed the button back that stopped above her butt. Feeling comfortably yet sexy, she softly blushed. She moved back to face it and liked how the top of her breasts looked amazing just peeking out.

Just as she was standing there admiring her own view, the song ended on the radio and the DJ came back on. “ _Alright y'all, in honor of today...we're going to play some of their best hits. Let's take it back to the very beginning of their musical stardom._ ”

Their first hit began to play and Yujen began to chuckle. “Of course they had to play that one.” She puckered her lips as the lipsticks was being placed on.

Celine paused as she put her hands over her chest. “That was my favorite off the first album.” She admitted.

Dinah smiled up at her. “Awe Celine you're making us blush. Did you know we were all so scared when we first recorded it?” They continued to talk and reminisce on old times.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the royal photo session, Ulaan asks to speak to Yuwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took longer than anticipated to post an update. I hope you all enjoyed a wonderful holiday.
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit shorter but no worries chapter 5 makes up for its length.

**Chapter 4**

_May, 2006_

When it was time, Yuwa and her sister Yujen were the first to be taken in their carriage. As it was wedding tradition, they rode in the open gold and white basket with Ulaan and his younger brothers leading on horse back ahead of them. Dinah and her father, the King were in the last yet bigger gold plated carriage with more horse escorts at the rear. Following their long ride of horse escorts, they made their way through the streets. Greeting the large crowds who made it their mission to see them ride. They wedding party listened to all the cheers and joyful sounds.

For the first time in a long time Dinah was quiet. Gripping her father's hand, she felt the nerves finally kick in. She looked around and softly waved to the people while she wondered about her groom. She was surprised no less when she realized that her marriage was considered a love match. Sure, at first she didn't so much care for her husband to be. Even knowing that she had his attention for a long time. But after five years out on tour, the moment she had a career change, he had finally gotten her attention. Everything happened so quickly when they fell madly in love. So it was no surprise to her father or brothers that she would marry him. Her father approved it and Dinah knew that if her mother were still alive, she would too.

The route from the main palace to the abbey, took an hour. What would normally have taken at least fifteen minutes in regular traffic, the carriages took their sweet time for the people. Upon arriving, the crowds well mostly the young ladies screamed for the princes as they got off their horses and waved to them. Walking up the steps to the entrance they waited there as the first carriage came to the halt. The screams got even louder when the crowds recognized the Shan princesses. Yujen stood up in the carriage and waved out before she was helped out. Yuwa waited as she then got out of the carriage. She could hear her name being chanted. Her cheeks turned pink as she still couldn't get used to all the attention.

She didn't want to take the attention away from Dinah. This was her day after all but after Yujen who wore the same dress encouraged her, she turned and looked across the street. She waved and blew them all kiss before taking the steps up. She felt more eyes on her and saw Ulaan and his brothers at the top. Politely she smiled at them and bowed her head to them, since they were higher ranks.

When all five were waiting at the top, they all heard their names being chanted and multiple flashes of light and echoing sounds of cameras going off. Not a minute passed when Dinah's carriage arrived and once again the crowds went wild. The people of the country loved all the royals and especially the princesses for their gift of music. Much like the Shan princesses, Dinah turned halfway in her off the shoulder beaded lace white ball gown and waved at all the crowds before taking her father's arm. By then, the others had entered the abbey and began their slow embark down the aisle with the groom and his family. When everyone else was in position, the bride, with veil over her face, and her father made their way down the aisle at a subtle pace.

As many royal ceremonies before, this one was no different in duration. Among the many guests, were more royal families, celebrities, people of importance that the bride and groom deemed to be worthy of inviting. The Abbey was beyond packed and decorated with so many pink peonies and white dahlias.

**********

After the ceremony and another procession with just the wedding couple, everyone had made it back to the palace's ground for the reception. When the newlyweds arrived the professional photographer had one of the sitting rooms ready for the official wedding shoot. Getting all the families together in one large picture was the first to be taken. “Okay now I need one with just the wedding party. Where are my princesses?”

Yujen and Yuwa stepped over to Dinah's side. The photographer arranged the ladies they way she wanted and made sure nothing was out of order. “Splendid.” She aligned the shot before she then called over the groom's party. “My princes?” She smiled and bowed her head to them. “Perfect.” She said as Ulaan stood behind the seated couple and next to Yuwa.

Ulaan glanced over to her. He had been eyeing her the whole time since the moment he saw her get on the carriage. The dress hugged her body just right that it left him speechless. His younger brothers even commented on how good she and Yujen were looking. While the photographer was adjusting Dinah's dress train again, he suppressed a cough before he whispered to Yuwa. “You look...very nice.” His eyes closed instantly as he thought he was an idiot. What he really wanted to say was beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. But no, his brain had to go blank at that very moment.

Yuwa saw Ryder and Dinah glancing back at them. She knew that they could hear them. Still holding onto her bouquet she toyed with a peony petal before the photographer caught their attention. Posing for the picture, they all pulled out smiles. Turning her head, she looked up to Ulaan and finally took in his appearance. In his royal military uniform, she noticed that he did however trade his military hat for the royal gold circlet headpiece. It was customary for the King and crowned princes to wear them instead of actual crowns. Dinah had opted for the tiara. The same one her mother wore for her own wedding.

Meeting his eyes, Yuwa felt her heart flutter. “Thank you.” Trapped by his stare, she whispered the next part. “You...look very nice in your uniform.” She shut her eyes and pulled away from his stare. She couldn't understand what his pull was so strong. Why old past memories flooded back. And they came back with vengeance or at least according to Yuwa it felt that way.

The photographer got another picture in before Ulaan leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Can we talk later? When this is all over?”

Unable to meet his eyes, or more like forcing herself to not look, she bowed her head to him. “If that is your wish, your highness.” She said clear enough that the others had looked in their direction. They all knew Yuwa was always polite and obliging but her tone of voice was off.

Picking up on the hurt in her voice, Ulaan felt the ache in his heart. She never referred him by that title before. She was distant and cold towards him. All he wished now for was to take back that day. Take back the day that things changed for them.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be up shortly. I was going to wait but I'm hoping you all are wanting to know what happened. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been dying to get this chapter out for quite awhile. It's been in my head since august when I reread POM. Based off the little argument scene from Ep 2 of The Secret Garden 41& 42\. This is what triggered my whole story. HEHEHE  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Get the tissues out it is angsty.  
> Please excuse my errors.

**Chapter 5**

_December 1998 (Paris)_

It had taken him an hour to leave the city for the nice country side estate. Of course it was another residence owned by his family but for the moment currently occupied by the princesses. Luckily on hiatus from their out stretched tour. He had escaped the circus of paparazzi just hours earlier. And here he thought that back in his country the media was crazy but he was proven wrong. He suppose leaving the city for the country could work in his favor. At least he would have good company at the family estate.

Upon entering the large house, he greeted the staff and shortly found his sister lounging about in the movie room with Yujen. He had toyed with them a bit before he made his way upstairs. Walking down the hallway, he could hear her music echoing from the walls. Smirking he walked up to her room and opened the cracked door. He watched her sitting in the middle of her large size bed. Wearing a pink fuzzy sweater, black leggings and soft pink socks covering her delicate small feet. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so adorable. It amazed him that she hadn't caught onto his presence yet. But he figured it was only because she wasn't expecting him.

He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. Watching her read, he liked that her mouth moved when she read each word. It had been three years since he last saw her and now they were in the same room. He realized how much he truly missed her. Tapping her door with his knuckle, he smiled at her. “You keep staring at that page and you'll go blind.”

Snapping her head away from her book, she looked at her doorway. Her eyes sparkled as they filled with joy. “Good thing it's braille.” She shut the book closed.

“Is it really?” He stepped into her room and walked to the end of the bed.

She giggled and then shook her head. “No.” Springing up from her position, she wobbled over and practically jumped into his arms. She hugged him as tight as she could. “I've missed you so much.”

He felt how tight her hug was and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. His hold pressed her hard against his chest. “I know it's been too long.”

She giggled when he pushed away from her bed and twirled them around. “I know and waiting for your emails makes it harder.”

He had set her down to her feet but still held her in his arms. “I'm sorry about that.” Finally he stepped away to take another look at her.

“It's okay we're both been very busy.” She smiled up at him through her bangs. Not a second passed when she took his hand. “Come on, so what brings you here today?” She sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed and then patted the spot next to him.

He sat down next to her and rested his arms on bent knees. “I'm on vacation and Jon told me that you girls were here for a few days too.”

She appeared small next to him but they didn't care. “Did you just get in?”

“No, I've been in the city for two days.” His voice got a little quiet at the end. His mind reliving the past days, even months. His smile almost vanished as his thoughts were filled with things he wasn't ready to tell her about.

Instantly picking up on it, Yuwa reached up and twirled a hair strand from her ponytail. “Oh, well have you gotten a chance to taste the crepes? They're so good.” She smiled at him, trying to keep the conversation cheery.

He huffed out a chuckle. “Yes I have.” He turned to her and smiled back. Changing the subject, he nudge his head to the bed. “What you studying?”

She blushed at him. “Oh that...music theory.” She quickly moved and grabbed her textbook. She handed it to him.

He looked at the cover and read the subtext and titles. “You composing now?” His eyes snapped to her shockingly. Based off the material, she was reading at university level.

She giggled. “Not yet. I mean I can play the piano remember but I haven't gotten the chance to record all by myself yet.” She took her book back when he handed it over. Putting the book just above her head on the bed, she took a good look at him. “You're growing out your hair?” Her hand reached over to touch his silk locks.

He let her touch his hair. “Yeah, no more military cut.” He ran his hand through his head before he hung his head down and let it fall in front of his face. Oh how he hated it having it short. The moment he left the base, he made the firm decision to never have it that short again.

Pulling her hand away, she sweetly smiled. “You look good. I mean either way.”

He turned his head to her. Lifting it up, he pushed his hair back and smirked. His finger tapped her nose as he stared at her beautiful face. “You too. I like the bangs.” Realizing he was staring too long, he turned his head. Taking in her room, he found the mannequin heads on top of her dresser. “What's with the wigs?” Eyeing the short copper waves and then the long platinum blonde to the right. Both different from her usual straight raven hair.

She looked over and smirked. “Part of my alter ego.”

Arching an eyebrow, he chuckled. “Ah. Sorry I asked.” His mind already filling with random yet kinky thoughts.

She gasped before playfully slapping his bicep. “It's not like that. They help me to evade the paparazzi. Dinah and Yujen also have some.”

Turning back to look at her, he smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. He never felt that with her and wondered what that was about. “Good strategy.” He fought the urge to caress her cheek. This wasn't right. He wasn't in the right mindset. He knew he couldn't take advantage of her innocence. No matter their situation.

Feeling the little awkward silence, she sprung up and walked to her nightstand. “Hey you want to watch a movie?” She didn't wait for him to answer as she turned on the television. Getting onto the bed, she placed her textbook to the side before laying on her stomach and used a pillow to prop herself up. She started surfing the french channels. Finding the guide, she read the titles to the movies and selected the channel she wanted. “Batman & Robin is about to start.”

Ulaan smirked as he got more comfortable on the floor and let her select the movie. Anything to keep them from running out of what to talk about. Watching as the starting credit roll, they kept stealing glances at each other and blushed when the other noticed. As the movie progressed, Yuwa watched Ulaan move off the floor and got up on the bed too. He laid on his stomach and copied her move with the pillow. They connected at their shoulders as they tried to pay attention to the movie.

Laying next her had proven to be a challenge. He knew that he should have stayed on the floor but something told him to move up there with her and he did. Now, with her so close, his fingers began to have a mind of their own. Gently teasing her elbow with the nail of his forefinger, he kept his eyes on the screen. Fighting a smirk when she softly giggled. She was ticklish. He knew she was but didn't think his light touch would trigger that spot so easily. He kept at it until her fingers found his. Soon, their hands came together.

But it wasn't enough for him. He needed to seek out affection from her. Nothing like before. They've hugged innocently, held hands and even cuddled in their past visitations. Yet, this time was different. It was like he craved to touch her. To make sure their bond was still there. His attention had moved away from the movie. Focusing on their hands, he stared at the comparison. Her small in his large. His fingertips rubbed at her soft skin. Had it always been like this. Without realizing it, he brought her hand to his lips.

The movie was long forgotten now. Yuwa had watched him kiss the back of her hand. He was so gentle as if he was afraid to break her porcelain skin. Her dark eyes never leaving his actions as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. Afraid to even move, she felt her heartbeat faster and harder. She couldn't believe with such a delicate affection, she was getting so flustered. It was only when she noticed that his hand had let go and running up her forearm that she looked up to see him looking at her.

It was a look that she had never seen on him before. She could only compare it to all the romantic movies where the main guy was making a move on the main girl. Searching through Ulaan's eyes, she clearly understood it now. He was moving in towards kiss her. The blood rushed to her cheeks and nose. Moving her eyes up and down from his eyes to his lips, she licked hers in anticipation. “Ulaan?” Her voice whispered.

His eyes had narrowed in to her soft lips. Nothing was going to stop him for wanting to try. “Yeah?” He watched her tongue slowly appear, wetting her lips. It drove him closer.

She could feel his breath in her face now. This was the closest he had ever been to her and while it sort of scared her, she couldn't believe this was happening. “What --” Her question never finished. His lips pressed against hers in a flash. Their eyes closed as they leaned into their first kiss. Forgetting about her bedroom door being wide open or the fact they weren't being chaperoned. This very moment for them sparked something inside them.

Their lips touched for a long time until she pulled away, seeking air. Blushing harder than ever as she saw him licking his lips. She had finally had her very first kiss and felt wonderful. Softly smiling as he reached up and caressed her cheek. Their eyes met and unspoken words were said before they leaned in again for another one. Their second one had quickly heated up. Enjoying how she tasted on his lips, Ulaan's tongue slipped inside her mouth. Teasing and coaxing her tongue out, he smirked against their kiss as she met him as feverishly. Noting that she was a quick learner.

Feeling the constricting positions they were in, they shifted around to the point where Yuwa rolled onto her back and Ulaan hovered over her. His hand stayed on her face, gently caressing and cupping her cheek, while the other wrapped under her pillow. Their lips still locked as he felt her hands in his hair.

Both enjoying their intimate moment, they almost forgot to breath. Forcing his lips away, he rested his forehead against hers. Smiling at each other, their hands found each other again. Kissing her nose, he then began lightly kissing her lips over and over.

Needing to feel his touch again, she pulled him in for another kiss. Letting his tongue go inside her mouth. She had never gone that far with anything and hoped that he liked it. They were so into their kissing that didn't hear the movie end and the next program start.

“ _Thank you for joining us tonight as we bring you the juiciest news. I'm Arty Moreau your host so let's jump right in. Here's what we have for you tonight. We got an actor coming out of rehab...AGAIN! A politician caught in another scandal. But first!!! ...Oh my god! Crowned Prince Ulaan with a beauty right here in out lovely city. Take a look that this! Fresh off the press. I mean look how close they are. Hot and heavy indeed. Could there be wedding bells any time soon?!.”_

The moment his name was spoken, she pulled away and looked up at him before her head turned to the screen. Her eyes noticed the leaked photo of Ulaan standing outside on the balcony with a woman she never see or heard of. In that very moment, her heart dropped and her head felt confused. Turning back to look at him, she furrowed her eyebrows. “Who is she?” she continued to stare at him and notice he was wearing the same clothing. She immediately recognized that this photo was just taken earlier.

Pulling himself away from her, he sat up on his knees. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he dreaded this very moment. None of this was suppose to happen. He thought he had a handle on things but life always threw curve balls at him. Without looking at her, answered. “Her name is Laura.” Summoning the courage to see her, he saw the look of confusion. “We've been seeing each other.”

Sitting up from her position, she felt like her heart shattered. Her eyes watered but she fought off the urge to shed her tears. “For how long?” She had asked but at the same time she didn't want to know.

“About four months now.” He saw her struggling with her emotions and it made him feel sick. He didn't want to break Yuwa's heart. Especially after what they just did. Complete guilt crept through his body as this wasn't the first secret that he's kept from her. He remembered trying to telling her about his first mistake but because she didn't want to hear it, he didn't think his second one would effect her so much.

When she stayed silent, he worried. “Yuwa?”

Unable to hold back anymore, the tears fell down her cheeks. “What about us?” Looking at him with hurtful eyes. “I-I-I...” She struggled to tell him what she felt. She thought they were having a great moment, enjoying themselves. Getting carried away in their kisses. But now, it made her feel confused.

He frowned and hung his head. “It's just a casual relationship.” Knowing that was a poor excuse, he hated every word that came from his mouth.

Her body shivered as she inhaled a shaky breath. In a matter of minutes, she went from being on cloud nine to being dragged into the cracks of hell. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes to fight off more tears. But it just made her angry now. Unable to control that urge, she moved quickly to him. Her hand connected against his cheek as roughly as she could. The sound of the slap echoed in the room.

Ulaan felt the sting on his cheek. It surprised him that she did it but he deserved it. Putting his hand to his cheek, he watched as Yuwa scurried off the bed and cross the room.

“Yuwa, wait!” He jumped off the bed and hurried after her.

“GET OUT!” She screamed as she began bolting for the stairs.

“We have to talk about this.” Ulaan called out as he hastily walked through the hallway.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned to face him. “What is there left to talk about huh?” Her tears falling freely still. “Is that why you came here? I was your _fucking_ distraction to keep you away from the fucking paparazzi?!” She didn't care who was listening to them now that they were out and about.

He watched her turn and run down the stairs. “Yuwa! Stop running and listen to me!” Ulaan hurried down the stairs.

**********

Lazily lounging on the couches, Yujen was filing her nails down when she and Dinah heard the shouting from the second floor. They both sat up straighter before noticing Yuwa running and passing by their movie room. They noticed seconds later, Ulaan running right behind her. “Where are they going?” Yujen asked as she noticed their faces weren't happy. She swore she saw tears on Yuwa's face.

Getting up from the couch, Dinah walked towards the doorway. “By the sounds of it, it's about to get real heavy.” She started peeking out towards the direction the other two ran off to. Just then, Andie appeared in front of Dinah and quickly ushered her back in and shut the door, making the room soundproof to any outside interference. Mostly giving Yuwa and Ulaan some privacy.

**********

Making to the backyard, Yuwa, still in just socks, had made it past the patio. She crossed the long lawn and had even gotten close to the pool edge. By the time Ulaan caught up to her, he had grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him. The moment her back touched his chest, she broke and began sobbing harder. Trying to break free from his hold, she continued to cry.

Ulaan buried his face into her ear. “I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry.” Shushing her cry, he whispered. “Don't cry...please. Please don't cry Yuwa. I'm sorry.” He pressed a light kiss on her earlobe. “I'm so sorry my princess.” His own tears began to fall.

She had stopped struggling as his hold was too strong for her. Letting him turn her around, she felt him hold her tighter and his lips kissed her ear again. Her sobs had quieted down. The moment her eyes closed, all she could picture was him on that balcony. He was holding that woman just like he was doing now with her. Disgusted, her eyes snapped open and the fight in her rekindled again. “NO!”

Her hands pressed on his chest and with all her strength she pushed him again. She felt him let go and when there was enough distance between them, she looked at him. “I'm done.” Balling her fists at her side, her head shook. “Done with you and done with the whole stupid marriage contract.” She turned away from him, staring at the pool water. “After everything I put myself through. Making myself available for you, dealing constantly with the advisors black lashes...you're seeing someone ELSE?!!!” Her sobs came back as she kept feeling her heart shatter even more. “What does she have that I don't?”

Looking at her profile, he couldn't answer. He was even confused himself and knew that the more he said, it would just get worse. Unable to look at her anymore, he hung his head down. “Yuwa, you're too young to understand.”

Snapping her head to him, her tears continued to pour down but her eyes were furious “Bullshit! I'm sixteen now.” She hated that she was still treated as a little child.

He snapped his head up and took a step forward. “That's my point. I'm twenty one and you're...” He was trying to figure out how to tell her what he was feeling. Why he was in the relationship but before he could, she interrupted him.

“Do you love her?”

Confused by her sudden question, he looked into her eyes. “Yuwa, I...”

Stepping even closer to him, she gritted her teeth. “DO. YOU. LOVE. HER?”

Frowning, he shook his head. “I don't know.” In truth he really didn't know. But he was sure that what he felt with Yuwa in her bedroom, nothing came close to what he was feeling with the other woman.

She lowered her head, preventing herself from crying harder but her heart ached so much. She thought it felt like a bandage slowly being pulled off with every reply. With everything that had happened, the memory of their last horseback riding came up. He looked that same way he did now. Guilty.

Staring at her feet, she realized what a fool she was. Thinking that she would never belong to him. Breathing out a shaking breath, she lowly spoke. “I'm not good enough am I? You couldn't wait until marriage. So you had to go find someone who gave it up easily is that it?” When she looked up, her eyes met his. Giving him the most disappointed look, the love in her just faded away. “You know I used to think you were the most kindest and caring guy I knew. Now, you're just a pig like the rest of them. You are nothing to me.”

It was like another slap to his face. He saw the cold stare and for the first time, he trembled in fear. “Yuwa...”

“I HATE you!!! I hate you, Ulaan YEKE! I don't want to see you anymore!” Her eyes filled with anger. She wiped at her eyes and her nose. “You can forget about our visits, I'm done.” She turned and bolted back inside.

Ulaan felt the sting in his heart. Pressing his hand to his chest, he gasped for air. What had he done. Her words had cut right through him. It felt like his heart was ripped out. His tears rolled down his cheeks as her words kept repeating inside his head. She hated him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to marry him. And it was all his fault. He lost her because of his stupidity. What kind of monster had he become.

So deep in thought, he didn't hear his sister come out to check on him. He was trying to keep himself together when she stood by his side. “Big bro? ...You okay?”

Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. He refrained from looking at her. “See to it that she's okay. I have to go talk with the advisors and the publicist.” He walked passed her and immediately called his assistant. He hurried out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. His mind still replaying everything that just happened. It was making him nauseous. He was thankful that his driver was still waiting right outside in the driveway.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It going to continue with a little more angst for the two but it will get better I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaan and Yuwa talk after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have joined in reading this. I really hope you all are enjoying it.

**Chapter 6**

_May, 2006_

As the reception continued, all the guests had bid congratulations to the happy married couple. The dinner in which was filled with all types of meats, seafood, cheeses, fruits, and vegetables that left everyone full and satisfied. The toasts were filled laughter and joyful tears. The first dance was spectacular. Nothing went wrong and that made the event even more special. Ulaan and Yuwa had kept their distance but remained polite. One would say it was almost torture for Ulaan to see the short brunette dancing with someone else. It had been hard to not see her in all this time. He had given her the space she needed. The time to reflect. Before they knew it, eight years had passed. Not a day had gone by that Yuwa hadn't filled his thoughts.

Sitting next to his brother, Ulaan hardly listened while his eyes observed Yuwa as she walked off the dance floor. He admired the way she gracefully talked with a few other guests. She was a sport for taking pictures with them and kindly excused herself. The more he took a look at her, it made his guilt rumble through his body. His heart ached as he just wanted to fix things with her. He needed her. When he finally realized it, she was running to get away from him. A sigh escaped him which caught his brother's attention. Quickly returning his attention back to the conversation, Ulaan lost sight of Yuwa.

Across the large ballroom, Yuwa found her brothers and father. Toasting for a great success and their future, they promptly reminded her that she would have to make amends. Feeling the pressure of their persistence, all she could do was inhale a big breath and nod. Hiding the urge to cry because she knew the contract couldn't be broken. The only thing she could control was when it would happen. Perhaps once Ulaan became king, they could revisit the contract and then terminate it. Even if her heart completely shatters because in the end, her feelings for Ulaan would never go away, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

Excusing herself, she was walking when a waiter came by and offered her champagne. Gladly taking a glass, she looked over to the main table and found Ulaan. He was conversing with his younger brother. She wondered what he had to say. Briefly she thought he would tell her that it was time for them to get married. But then, she figured he would probably end up telling her his plan for marrying that other woman instead. Which she knew deep down, that woman was still in the picture. Feeling her anger rise, she downed her drink all the way. The moment she heard her being called, she turned her attention to that direction. Putting on a smile, she headed back to the dance floor to find Yujen and her dance partner.

********

When the reception was over and bidding their farewells to the happy couple, Yuwa went back to her suite in the palace. She talked with Andie one last time before she closed the door. Wanting some much needed privacy and alone time, she started her own bath. And while the tub filled, she poured in her oils and bubble mix. The room quickly began to smell of lavender and jasmine. Letting her hair down and cascade down her back, she unbuttoned the back of her dress and shimmed out of it. Just in her underwear, she quickly washed her face and teeth before she finally removed the rest of her clothing and got into the tub.

Rinsing off the day's event, she relaxed in the very warm water. Thinking about her day, she softly smiled. She was so happy for Dinah. She was happy to have been included in her special day. Even happy to have seen her family. It had been a long time since she sat down and enjoyed a meal with them all. Being away on tour, definitely made her appreciate what little time she could afford. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to Ulaan for the millionth time. Feeling that pinch her heart, she closed her eyes shut. Wishing this feeling to go away, did the only quick thing she could do. Yuwa took a deep breath before going under water and held her breath as long as she could. Concentrating on how long she could stay under helped him get off her mind. She held her breath a good few minutes before rising above the water. Gasping for air, she observed the bubbles still on the surface. Regaining her breath, she moved back to leaning against the side of the tub. She enjoyed herself in the tub until she felt the water temperature cool.

Getting out of the tub, she wrapped herself in her fluffy towels and dried off before got into her pajamas. She was just drying her hair when she heard the knock at her door. Leaving her bathroom, she heard another knock. “Who is it?” She walked towards the door while putting on her bathrobe.

“It's Ulaan.”

Upon hearing his voice, she froze. Her eyes on the white door as she felt her heart pinched again. She had hoped that he would have forgotten about talking but he proved her wrong. With a shaky hand, she opened the door and looked up at him. “What is it?” Taking notice that he was no longer in his uniform but now in just a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Just looking at her, made him feel like he was staring at an angel. He cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away. “I know it's probably late. I'm truly sorry for coming at this hour.”

Glancing at the clock radio at her nightstand, it was past midnight. “You're right. It's late and it's not appropriate to be visiting me like this.” She tried to still not look hurt.

Ulaan looked into her eyes and then shook his head. “Don't worry about the advisors. I'll handle them.”

Knowing that he wanted to talk more, she stepped aside and let him in. “I'm not referring to them.” In truth, she wasn't. She was referring to the staff, who would end up gossiping.

“Then who?” He walked in and faced her as she closed the door to give them privacy.

Feeling her stare, she pushed a damp hair strand behind her ear. “What is that you wanted to talk about?” She wanted to get this conversation over with. But if the contract was mention again, she'd have to ask him to leave.

“About us.” Her eyes met him before she walked away and sat on the couch. He followed and sat down next to her. “Yuwa, please forgive me.” He took her hand in his, looking at her hurting eyes. He frowned. “I missed you. I didn't realize that I would miss our visits so much.”

Her eyes fell to their hands. “Well we both got busy.” They sat in silence, watching their hands together. When his thumb began to rub her knuckle, she pulled her hand away. Sitting with her back against the arm rest, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Ulaan?” His eyes found hers. “Why did you do it?” There it was. The question that had occupied her mind for so long.

“Because I am a coward.”

Sitting with his body facing her. His arm rested on the back of the couch. “I know it's an excuse. But I need you to understand that.” He paused to see her reaction. When she nodded to him, he continued. “It's not the first time. You remember that time when went horseback riding...I tried to tell you something and you told me not to?” He knew there was no going back. He needed to get this off his chest and hoped that they could overcome this, together. “Yeah well...I know that's when it all started. The secrets.”

Her eyes moved over to the coffee table and stared at the flower arrangement while her mind replayed that memory. “I know you went out to drink your sorrows away. I know....about that one night.”

“You knew?” He was surprised that she knew after all this time.

Looking back at him, she nodded. “I didn't want to rely on the rumors. For a long time, I still didn't want to. But after our argument, I realized it was all true.” She dropped her stare and uncrossed her arms. Focusing on her hands was better.

Leaning closer, he touched her shoulder. “I should have told you. I know this now. I was coward then and still I am now.” He frowned when she didn't looked at him. “Believe me when I say, it had nothing to do with you.” His eyes fell to her hands and wished he could hold them again but was afraid that she would pull away. “It's me. I didn't want to think about things back then. I was hurting and I just wanted to numb the pain.”

She shrugged. “You could have told me that.”

When he looked at her face, he saw her look and held her stare. “I couldn't summon the courage to. I needed to get away. Besides my mother, you were the only other person I could talk to. Without being judged. But when she died, this darkness consumed me. When I looked at you, so sweet, so innocent...I didn't want to drag you down with me. I wanted to keep you far away from my sorrows.” His eyes red and ready to shed tears.

She held back from wanting to touch his face. Keeping space between them was the best for right now. In a shaky breath, she fought off her tears. “You pushed me away to prevent me from seeing you hurt all these years. But don't you see, what you ended up doing is dragging me down anyway.” She frowned and looked away unable to control her tears.

“You should have talked to me. I could have listened. Why did you have to run into the arms of another woman?” She got up from the couch and walked over to the window. From her view she able to see the mountains and the stars beyond the horizon. “I cared about you so much. It hurt me. I thought we had something special. I...” She stopped herself from saying what she really wanted to say. After all this time, she loved him with all her heart.

He stared at her back. “I know that. I'm disgusted with myself for how foolish I was.” Getting up from the couch, he walked over to her. “Yuwa, when you told me that you never wanted to see me ever again. I knew that...that I care for you too. So much that my heart aches just thinking that I lost you.” He stepped next to her and turned her to face him. “I miss us.” His hands cupped her face as he searched deep within her eyes. “Don't you miss us?”

Seeing his eyes water, made her silently cry. “What 'us'? There was never an 'us' and you made sure of that.”

“I was an idiot.” His thumbs wiped her tears. His own finally shedding. Lip trembling, he swallowed the large lump in his throat. “Tell me what can I do for you to smile at me again?”

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She sniffled. All she wanted was to forget all of this happened but her stupid mind kept making her remember. “You can't honestly ask me to forgive you.”

He brought her head back up and rest his forehead against hers. Caressing her cheeks, he breathlessly whispered. “Yuwa...”

They held that position for a moment. Their eyes met again and their magnetic pull, brought them closer. With hesitation, their lips softly touched. Memories of their kisses flooding their minds. Their spark once again igniting their desire for each other.

Remember where they were, Yuwa groaned. Pushing him away, she cried out. “No!” Her eyes watering up again. Staring at his shock face as he stepped back. “Not again. You can't just come in here, ask me to forgive you and kiss me.” She turned away with her eyes wide and wild. “You might be the crowned prince. But I will not bend the knee for you. Or for the stupid contract.”

“I'm not asking you to bend your knee.” He tried to walk to her but she kept moving away from him. “I want to fix things.”

“There's nothing to fix. What's done is done.”

He had cornered her near her adjoined bathroom. “There is. You and I...”

Snapping her eyes, she shook her head. “Are nothing. Will continue to be nothing.”

He frowned when he heard her words. “How can you say that?”

“Tell me Ulaan...is she still in the picture?” Her lips trembled.

“What?” His eyes rapidly blinking.

Anger rose through her as she balled her fists. “Don't act stupid. Are you still seeing her?” Seeing him back off and seeing the guilt in eyes told her everything. A huffed out a breath and then nodded when he didn't reply. “Well there you have it. As long as you're still seeing her, there's no place for me.”

“Of course there is. You will always have a place.” He knew she would. Her place was by his side. He realized it then and still wanted it now. She held a big place in his heart.

It was her turn to step closer to him. Putting a hand over her heart, she questioned him. “Where do I belong?” She paused again before she asked another. “Does she know?”

He shook his head. “No.”

She frowned. “Then how can you expect me to be okay with you seeing someone else?”

He knew she was right. “I fucked up.” Licking his lips, he tasted his salty tears. “I need you, Yuwa.” Closing the gap, he took her hand. Looking at her with all his hope, he softly spoke. “Please.”

She let a sigh escape. “It's not like I have much choice do I?” Reminding him that she was bound to him against her own choice.

“You always have a choice with me. You know that.” He knew she was referring with the contract. If they really force them, they would have been married by now. But Ulaan always had both their interest in mind. He supported her decision to make something of herself while he did too.

She knew he was right about that. Without his support at the beginning of her career, she probably would have been popping out whatever number child of theirs by now. But even now, she's constantly harrassed by advisors and her family to honor the contract. Telling her its time to drop her little girl fantasies and become queen.

“I can't...” She pulled her hand away and then turned around. Her back facing him. Wrapping her arms around her, she shook her head. “I can't be your queen if you still have your mistress. I will not yield to that. I have more self respect than to see you with her.”

Hanging his head down, his jaw clenched. He sniffled. He walked to her, putting his hands on her arms. Kissing the back of her head, he softly spoke. “I'll fix this. I promise you. I will fix this. Please Yuwa...please wait for me.” He kissed the back of her head again before he turned and walked out of her room.

The moment the door closed, she rushed over and locked it. Leaning on it, she fell to the floor, bending her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Hanging her head down, she let herself cry.

To be continue....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaan does as he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'm glad you all are enjoying this one.   
> Hope you all don't mind, I added a little tidbit of dialogue from the in between segments of POM. Thank you Lilydusk for juicing my crazy creativity. lol  
> As always, excuse my errors.

**Chapter 7**

_Two days after..._

With the full intentions of doing what he promised, Ulaan finished up his visit at the palace before heading back to his own estate. His bachelor pad where he had come to live for the last eight years while he finished school. He had gone home and like before, it felt very strange to him. He knew he should have been living at the palace all along but his guilt had prevented that. The palace is and always will be his permanent home, with Yuwa.

Upon walking into his bedroom suite, he shed off his clothes and showered. He needed a cleanse and knew that afterwards he would execute his plan. About half an hour later, he was cleaned and dressed for the day. Glancing at his window, he could see the clouded sky. The day was gloomy. The weather always predicting the type of day he would result having. Sighing, he put a balled fist to his mouth as he rested his elbow on a knee. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared out the double doors as he contemplated how to go about things.

After leaving the palace, in the car as he was driven home, he messaged Laura right away. He was determined on fixing this. It was best to end things once and for all. He had dragged all three of them for too long. Fully knowing that this should have been dealt already. Like his father said the day of the wedding, he shouldn't have been troubled with such nonsense, but he was. His heart or more his dick wanted to play.

By the end of his drive, he even thought that when he'd fix things, there was good chances that Yuwa wouldn't wait. She deserved to be happy and he knew that. Even if it meant if they weren't together. Yet, that thought quickly left the moment his car pulled up to his residence. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Hastily, he got out and walked inside. Always kindly greeting his staff as he passed by.

It must have been another hour before he heard knocking at his door. It was a servant informing him that Laura had arrived. Quickly thanking the man, he got up and stared at the adjacent wall. It was time to stop being a selfish man.

*****

Ulaan had just stepped off the bottom step when Laura walked up to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. It still felt awkward for her since not too long ago they kissed on the lips but that was seven years ago. Ulaan had now reverted to simply kissing her hand but on this very day, he stood stiff when she came to him.

Instantly seeing how serious he was, Laura stepped back and met his eyes.

“Thank you for coming.” His voice low and calm.

She softly smiled. “Yeah well I got off work early and figured why make you wait longer.” Giving him a wink, she began to walk passed him and ascended the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and purposely leaned on her left leg to show off her pencil skirt covered rear. “Mind if I use the shower? I want to freshen up.” She saw that he had not followed nor did he refuse her request.

Quickly turning her attention back, she climbed the stairs and finally heard him following. She had burst into the room and dropped her bag on the chaise before stepping over to a small door near the bathroom.

Upon entering, he saw her reaching for the handle. “Not that door.”

She had opened the door, thinking it was a towel storage room but instead had a little lovely surprise. Before her, taped to the walls and shelves were old pictures. Pictures of Dinah, Yuwa and Yujen back in their tour days. Sitting on the shelves, among little knickknacks, were many memorabilia; from magazine covers, articles of clothing, to concert posters.

“What is this?” Laura's eyes roamed the whole room and filled with shock. “Ulaan, darling, this is some straight up stalker vibes.” She turned her head as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on the door.

He arched brow before he looked over at all of his belongings. “What are you talking about? This is just the stuff the girls sent me back when they were traveling.”

“I mean the pictures are cute. I think they belong in a photo album but not up on walls or shelves like this.” She stepped inside and twirled around. She had never seen so much stuff. This was a side of him that she never seen before. Pausing, she bent down and picked up a pink beanie baby octopus. “What is this?” She showed it to him.

He sighed before he stepped inside. “Its a memento from my childhood days.” He took the plush toy out of her hands and set it on a high shelf. He remembered getting that one from Yuwa. She had given him that after she won it at her middle school's festival.

Laura saw him looked at the thing and was boggled seeing him like that. She turned and grabbed the Precious Moments' ceramic figurine. Immediately hating it because she didn't have to guess who it was from. She stared at the big eyes on the figure. “Look at you, a grown ass man obsessing over the feelings of a little girl.”

He spun around and grabbed that out of her hands too. “Don't, you'll break it.” He put it back on its shelf.

She was becoming more astound with him. “You're behaving like some lovesick puppy.” Not wanting to be in that room anymore, she moved around him and walked out. “It's pretty gross, if you ask me.”

He knew that she didn't understand. Okay maybe it was a little creeperish but he honestly kept all this stuff because the girls wholeheartedly thought of him. It wasn't just Yuwa sending him stuff, it was all of them. Half of the items were for his mother anyway. He kept a hold of them because it was another little connection he had left to his mother.

Turning his head out the room, he watched her unpin her hair and let her blonde waves fan down. He sighed as he closed up the room. “Laura?” He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against the door.

She stood with her back to him. “Good thing for you, I'm all about your body, looks and well I would say the phenomenal sex but it's been a long time huh?” She looked over her shoulder again and smirked. She had then headed for the bathroom.

Watching her walk away, Ulaan grew irritated. He knew she was trying to avoid it. He could read her like a book. “Laura!” He snapped. Pushing off the door, he stood straight and fully facing her.

She froze and then turned to face him. “What?” Their eyes met and she quickly caught the change in his demeanor. “You are a lovesick puppy. I'm right, aren't I?” Witnessing the sudden mood change again, she recognized his facial expression.

Putting his hands into his pocket, holding his chin up. He looked her dead in the eye. “So what if I am?”

Acknowledging his words, her eyes faltered as she didn't dare to look at him. “You never looked like that with me.” Staring at the carpet beneath his feet, her mind began to replay old memories. “I knew there was something that was off. But I just refused to see it.” A frown appeared on his lips.

Ulaan looked away for a moment. He had to pull off that band-aid. “Laura, the thing is. You came into my life in a moment...”

“You were lost.” Her eyes finally looked up at him. She remembered how physically he was present but his mind was so shut off, to her and anything that dealt with royal life.

“More like hiding.” He corrected her. Seeing her frowning, made him feel bad but there was not going back. “This is just going to make me more of an asshole.” He said more to himself. Looking her straight in the eye, he proceeded to end their relationship. “You were just a distraction. A beautiful distraction but never meant to last.”

Her eyebrows arched and a little huff of breath escaped. “A distrac--” Her eyes widened before they quickly filled with anger. “Did our relationship mean nothing to you?” She turned away from him and began pacing. “Ulaan we have been together for years. We've become so close.” Turning back, she walked right up to him. “So close that I didn't mind that we had stopped having sex.”

Yet, she did mind. It broke her, confused her and most of all angered her that he wouldn't touch her anymore. But she too was weak to have the courage to end it. She only stayed because her own family pushed her to get a direct ticket to the throne. With as much ambition she had for business, she was willing to sidestep her hurt feelings. Besides, after their first Paris trip when he locked away his heart for good, she had found someone else to occupy hers. Meeting always in secret, knowing it was forbidden, had satisfied the thrill of romance for her.

His eyes gazed down at her. He could tell that she was lying. Maybe at the beginning it did hurt, but as of lately, their relationship was hardly there. As he continued to stare, something caught his eyes. Underneath her collared white blouse, was a darkening mark. Upon seeing the love bite more, he reflected. Realizing now why she asked to use his bathroom. Maybe if he still cared for her, he would have been heart broken but in that moment, the minor details helped glued his plan together.

Arching a brow at her, he moved his arms and crossed them over his chest. “You didn't mind because you found a lover.” Seeing her eyes widened only confirmed it more. “Yeah, I know about Rhys.” He moved his hand and tapped on the side of his neck.

Immediately she put a hand over her neck and stepped back. Swallowing the lump in her throat while guilt filled her face.

Ulaan glanced down at his chest before adding, “Just like I also know that your mother is being very insisting that you do whatever it takes to become my wife.”

Feeling like her eyes would fall out, Laura's mouth hung open. “What? How?” She knew that he had the power to get any kind of information, but she never thought he would do that to her.

The only reason he really knew about her lover and family were because the advisors. Who were constantly hassling him about his marriage contract. They had gone beyond their duties for the sake of the crown's reputation. Furious with them, he also didn't blame them.

When it came to Laura though, he had even given her plenty of chances to speak her mind. To just tell him what was going on with her, but she refused. She continued to play the supportive girlfriend, so he played along too.

“Did you expect me to propose?” He asked her honestly.

Laura struggled with her emotions. Placing her hands in her hands, her eyes wild. “In any regular relationship, yes marriage would be the next step. Ulaan, I stuck by you for eight fucking years!!!” Dropping her hands down and then curled her fingers in anger.

He watched her as she contemplated on hitting him. She was furious for sure but he stood his ground. Arms still crossed, he shrugged. “I'm sorry you feel that way Laura. But it still doesn't change a thing.”

“What doesn't change?”

“That what you and I have cannot go any further than this.” He relaxed his shoulders and let his arms down. “It was my own fault that we kept up the charade. We should have gone our separate ways a long time ago.”

Denial. Shaking her head, her body trembled in fury. “Why?” Her voice finally broke. Lowering her head in defeat, she still wondered. “Tell me did you feel anything for me?”

Keeping the distance between them, he noticed how her shoulder slung down. “I thought I did. But truthfully...I was just making you her replacement.” He looked away as he pictured the memories of the younger versions of Yuwa and himself having several conversations.

Sighing, he licked his lips before he knew he had to tell her. “Laura, long ago before we were ever met, Princess Yuwa and I were bound to contract.”

“What are you saying?” It was like the hits kept on coming to her. Laura could almost feel her knees buckling. Nothing had prepared her for that.

“I'm saying...she will be my wife. My queen.” He thought about what else he could confess to. “My heart belongs to her. Always has been. I've just been a fool to see it.”

“Wife?!” Not believing it, she felt so out of place all of a sudden. “So what? I'm the side piece? Is that what you're saying?”

He understood her anger, it was her right. He still felt bad for letting it all get to this point. “Laura, I'm sorry I have lied for this long.” Looking at her seriously, he finished what he had to say. “But as of now, I won't be seeing you anymore.”

Seeing how cold he looked made her more furious. Even if he kept her at a distance and she found someone else, the rejection still hurt. Unable to continue standing there, she growled out, “FUCK YOU!” She pushed passed him, collected her purse and stormed out of his bedroom and soon out his residence, for good.

When he heard the door slam and shortly after the tires squealing away, Ulaan slumped down on the chaise. Putting his face into his hands, he let out a long and heavy breath. The band-aid was finally ripped off. He knew he was cruel on how he handled things, but Laura never liked it when he sugarcoated the truth. Pulling his hands down, he stared across the room. Reflecting on what just happened, he knew the next part of his plans was reestablishing a relationship with Yuwa. But first, as he still looked around the room, he knew it was time for a change of location. He would sell his bachelor pad to close that chapter in his life. It was time to go back home.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all are hating on Ulaan but things will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuwa has a moment to herself. Ulaan and his sister have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback.  
> I hope you all are enjoying.

**Chapter 8**

_Mid June 2006_

After their small argument, Yuwa had fled the palace. Bidding goodbye to only the King before she rushed off to her waiting vehicle. Thankful to have had only a few days off, yet, she was ready to get back on the road. Traveling, singing and working on charity foundations were the few things that help distract her from her feelings. She refused to say goodbye to Ulaan and prayed that he didn't come after her. With hardly any sleep, she arranged to leave as soon as possible.

By the time she reached the airport, the royal jet plane was ready to take off. Upon taking her seat, Yuwa was given a light breakfast and the run-through of where they were heading by Andie. It was going to be a five hour flight and then whisked off to a studio to do a talk show. Afterwards, they would arrive to the hotel and stayed the night before getting onto the tour bus to continue the last leg of the tour.

Once she was in her hotel suite, she phoned Yujen and her father. While her sister was supportive and listened to what had happened, Yuwa's father was a persistent again on telling her it was time to put her career on pause. Although, she partly agreed with her father because she just wanted to sleep, she also was still feeling torn. It didn't help that she left things as they were but the tour had to end by the middle of summer. Only then, she would be able to get the rest she needed. It had been years that she hadn't gotten a proper night's rest and just thinking it made her hopeful.

Laying in bed that night, she thought about the interview and then Ulaan. Shaking out her thoughts, she put him in the back of her mind. If he really was a man of his word, then it was great. However, for the time being, she had things to do and wasn't going to wait for him to fix things. Closing her eyes, she found herself dreaming. An old dream of olden times when the lands were mostly forests and territories were simple lines on a map.

**********

Before they knew, four weeks had gone by. Yuwa had received calls from Ulaan but she wasn't ready to face him yet. She knew he wanted to hear her voice if anything. She on the other hand, needed more time to think without him persuading her thoughts. So as time went on, eight concerts, two magazine photo-shoots, and eight television and radio interviews later, Yuwa finally pushed pause on her inner clock. As soon as the latest television interview was over, she escaped to the restroom. Needing a minute to herself, she rushed down the hall inside the floor.

Closing the restroom door behind her, she checked the stalls, making sure they were empty. Locking the door afterwards, she stepped to the sink, set her purse down and placed her hands on the counter. Panting heavily, her eyes looked at her mirror image. Her eyes filled with tears as her breathe continued hard and heavy. Her stomach tossed and chest felt tight. Throwing her head back, she let the tears run down her cheeks. Yuwa felt overwhelmed as felt her body tremble while she struggled to keep calm.

The interview was fine at the beginning until the questions shifted. Talking about the crown and being asked about secret contracts, made her feel like she wanted to burst. However, as delicately and professionally as she could, she spoke kindly and truthful. At least truthfully as the advisors had granted her to say. While she spoke on camera, showing a calm and sweet smile, on the inside she was ready to throw in the towel. If she were fifteen again, it wouldn't have been bad. Except right now, she figured it was sue to the unresolved situation. Looking up to the ceiling of the restroom and tried calming herself. She wished Yujen and Dinah were there at that very moment to comfort her. But she knew she had to deal with this on her own now. She was all grown up and alone.

Taking another moment, she moved her head forward and stared at her reflection again. Tears spilling down her cheeks and landing on her chest. She couldn't recognize herself anymore. She was no longer the sweet young girl she first started as. Staring at her was now a stranger who put all her effort into her career. She was independent and doing her own music. But that didn't make her happy. She stopped being truly happy the moment she turned her back away from him. If only things were so simple to just erase it all maybe then things wouldn't be how they were now.

Yuwa sighed as she allowed herself to think of him again. Knowing that eventually she would have to see him again, she wondered about his promise. If he did so, would she take him back? If she did, how he would be when they got married? Would he take another mistress? It was unavoidable and the waiting was coming to an end. The more she thought, she figured she would have to stop running and eventually do her duty. Only then would she really know if her marriage would be loveless.

She wiped her cheeks and nose clean. Grabbing the paper towels, she wet them a bit before cleaning off her face. She wanted no evidence of her little emotional breakdown. She leaned down and splashed some water on her face, not caring if her makeup came off. She didn't have to be on the television anymore. Grabbing some more paper towels, she patted her face dry. With another look over, she was grateful that her eyes weren't puffy. To be sure, she grabbed her sunglasses from her bag. Giving herself a mental boost, she turned and left the restroom with sunglasses on. Walking down the hall, she spotted Andie and they left with the bodyguard right behind them. The next spot would be a meeting with a charity foundation and conference call with Yujen and Dinah.

*********

Fresh from her month long honeymoon, Dinah arrived back at the main palace. She had just finished her conference call with the girls when she received a message from Ulaan that he wanted to see her. Immediately, Dinah got in contact with Jon, his assistant and surprisingly found out that Ulaan was still at the palace. Without a moment to waste, she bid her husband goodbye and drove twenty minutes to her destination. The moment she stepped out of the car, Jon had met her and led her to see the King for a brief greeting before she met up with her big brother.

Outside at the stables, Ulaan was finishing up saddling up his horse. Khara was now twenty years old yet still had a fiery spirit. Combing her slick black coat, Ulaan made sure her horse shoes were still good. Patting her, he did a further inspection of her before giving her another carrot. A small grateful smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her crunch down on the vegetable.

“Hiya bro!” Dinah's voice shouted through the stalls. Turning his head, he was her bounce right in. He could see the happy glow on her. The moment she stepped up to him, they hugged tightly before she spoke. “Got here as soon as I could. What's up?”

Pulling away from their hug, he eyed her before he nudged his head to the stable opening. “Let's go riding.”

Dinah arched an eyebrow at him. It had been a very long time since he rode with her. But upon seeing that he even saddled up her tanned horse, she gave in. Quickly dashing into the changing room, she got out of her dress and heels for comfortable riding attire. Soon, they were off galloping down the familiar trails beyond the palace and along the lake shore. Smiling and laughing, they raced each other just like when they were younger. It felt like forever that they had a moment like that.

During the riding, Dinah had noticed something in her brother's eyes. It was like he was longing for something and she quickly put it together. Pulling on the reins, she slowed her horse down to a stop. Breathing hard herself from the adrenaline, she looked over to him. “As much as this is fun bro, can we stop for a breather?”

Ulaan stopped his horse just a few feet away. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked. “Awe I thought you were Dinah the best rider in court?” He chuckled as he turned his horse around and came around by her side.

“I am just tired. You know I just got back from my honeymoon.” She stuck her tongue out at him before she then giggled.

“Sure you are.” He rolled his eyes as he remembered her husband and his dear friend always saying how madly in love they were. Definitely happy for both, Ulaan could only hope that maybe one day he could have that.

Turning her horse around, she saw the glimpse of sadness in his eyes. “Anyways, what's up?”

He tapped on his horse and began walking them back towards the palace grounds. “I haven't seen you in a long time that's all.”

She knew he was beating around the bush. She followed him and rode by his left hand side. “Oh cut the crap. You just saw me like a few weeks ago. You know at my wedding.” Looking at him seriously, she put a hand on his shoulder. “I know something is up with you.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Such a mouth. Poor Ryder having to deal with your mouth.”

She smacked his bicep. “Ulaan, if you don't stop I'm heading back.” Her horse starting to walk faster.

Shooting his arm out, he place it on her shoulder. “Okay. Okay.” He saw her stop her horse and he did too. Looking out to the trail path, he recognized the last time he was there. Taking a deep breath, he softly spoke. “I need your help.”

Surprised to hear him, Dinah tilted her head. She needed to know with what exactly but her mind was already making calculations. “With what?”

Turning to look at her, with all the sincerity in his heart, he hoped that his sister would help. “I need your help to get Yuwa back.”

The more she looked at him, she thought about what she was already told. Not long after the wedding, Dinah found out from Yujen that the pair had another argument. That there was a promise made. Although she hoped for their happy ending, Dinah was still bugged about how everyone was ganging up on her best friend. The poor girl just wanted to have fun before settling down. Hell, she did but her situation was different. Yuwa's life was mapped out already and while she prolong the inevitable it didn't make it better when her brother was being a stupid fool.

“Why don't you just summon her? I mean you two are still under the marriage contract.” She shrugged.

Looking away from his sister, he frowned. “I can't do that to her.” Never would he take advantage of his royal title and beckon Yuwa to him like a servant.

Seeing the gloomy look on his face, Dinah frowned too. She didn't like seeing sad faces on her family and friends. “Bro?”

Closing his eyes, he counted back to the most recent tries. Multiples calls and emails. He'd set her flowers. All with mentions of giving him a call. “I know she's avoiding me. I don't blame her.” He respected her space and while he had hope that she would call him, Ulaan was growing more desperate. If his sister didn't help, his last attempt would be showing up wherever city she was in.

She snickered. “I mean you did kinda fucked up.”

He snapped his eyes open and stared at her. “Dinah...?”

“Sorry...” She rolled her eyes at him. “Look, you can't change the past.” Glancing over and guiding the horses with the reins, she could see the path beyond the forest. “It seems to me that you guys let time pass long enough. Come on, you two were so close you know. I'm sure you spoke about things that none of us know about today.”

He continued to look at her. In his most serious tone, confessed to her. “I'm in love with her.”

She jerked her horse to a stop. Her eyes searching inside his. He was telling the truth. He had a glow to him that she had never seen. “Whoa...” Her brother was finally in love. In love with her best friend.

But just was the glow of love appeared it faltered. “And she still hates me.”

“Are you kidding?” She shook her head at how crazy that sounded. “Yuwa has never stopped loving you.” She saw him looked at her in shock. She let out a chuckle and smiled at him. “Yes, you loser. You. She loves you. Come on, after all these years. Haven't you been paying attention to our songs. Or hers for that matter? Every love song we released is about you.”

He stared out over her shoulder and began to wonder. “All of them?”

“Okay maybe not all off them but all the ones that credit Yuwa's name.” She smiled before shoving his shoulder. “So quit being an big oaf and go talk to her.” She commanded her horse to walk again. She heard him follow but allowed time to think.

As the stable was coming in view, she looked over to him and smirked. “You know we're meeting up for a gathering. We're announcing our group performance in a few days, you could come by.” She shrugged as she knew that was as much as she could help him in without meddling too much.

Upon hearing her words, he nodded. Looking out, he noticed servants waiting for them. Turning his attention back to his sister, he pointed at finger at her. “This conversation is between just you and me. Not a word to anyone.”

She kissed two of her fingers, crossed them over her heart and stuck her pinky finger out for him. “On mother's grave.” He smiled when she did and did the same, locking their pinky fingers together. Ulaan knew that was as much help he needed.

To be continued....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interview and some sister bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Here's a quick update. Please enjoy.  
> I got another update on the way. I promise it will get juicy very soon ;)

**Chapter 9**

_Six days later..._

After a short plane ride and driving out towards the coast, the destination was a large villa. The three ladies with their entourage had arrived on schedule. Immediately their belongings were sent to their rooms while they all got a quick tour. With deciding to do the interview on the first day, they would relax for the remainder of their stay. While the television crew had set up, the three beauties were given enough time to change and prepare.

When they were all ready, they were seated together with an amazing view of the ocean behind them. With Yuwa in the middle, the ladies softly joked while their reporter was casually talking with them before the camera started rolling. But the moment, the red light blinked on, all of them quieted down and focused.

Glancing behind the camera and crew, they could see their significant others and friends cheering them on. They answered a few normal routine questions about where they were and how life had changed for Yujen and Dinah. Eventually when the questions turned, the reporter got Yuwa's attention. “Princess Yuwa, you must be so excited about how successful your charity has profited.”

She had been awfully quiet most of the interview but her eyes widened in focus, she paid attention on the man instead of the camera. “Yes. All the proceeds go to all students of all ages. To help finance their creative goals in becoming successful in the arts.” She modestly smiled as she had rehearsed it in her room. She memorized all the questions that were approved by the advisors and her manager. So there wasn't any surprise questions like the last interview.

“That's great. Do you have other charities?”

Sitting united with hands held together, the ladies calmly waited for their turns to speak. Yuwa had nodded to the question while her grip tightened on Yujen. Feeling her sister's hand light squeeze, Yujen cleared her throat. “Actually we do have several. But our first charity as a group which we still donate to today is the Cancer Society. Their goals are to help anyone who has cancer, educate those that are uninformed and finding cures.”

“How did that all begin?”

Dinah glanced at her best friends before she held her chin high. Holding onto Yuwa's hand for courage, she answered. “Well we had decided that right after my mother passed away, we would give our proceeds to those in need. So anything we got from our albums, concerts and merchandise, the money would go straight to each charity.”

“That's very humble of you all.” Quite impressed, the reporter smiled back to them. “So tell me, it's been a long time since we got all three Belladonnas sitting here today...this must be important, correct?”

As the question was being asked, something or rather someone had caught Yuwa's eye. Behind the camera in the midst of their audience, she had spotted Ulaan arriving. Instantly her heart sped up and her hand grips tightened. She felt Dinah and Yujen glancing at her before they squeezed back. Feeling the pressure back to her hands, she rapidly brought herself back and tried to focus on the interview.

Smiling bigger, she softly nodded. “That's correct. We're together today to announce that we will be having a charity concert. With us performing as a group.”

Hearing the television crew and reporter gasp, the ladies looked at each other. “Wow! That's wonderful news.” It was in the moment on that he began asking for as much detail. Except all that was confirmed at the moment was the location venue and so far only two musical talents had accepted to perform. The interview had gone a little longer after that announcement.

********

When the interview was done, the camera guy suggested a little more filming of them enjoying themselves at the pool. They quickly went off to change in their bathing suits. Yuwa and Ulaan had crossed paths but with a simple formal greeting, they said nothing else. What was between them stayed quiet, especially with the media around.

Deciding to have a brief moment, the sisters had walked into Yuwa's suite. She had a large window that oversaw the backyard pool and ocean. Yujen was semi jealous but her girlfriend liked the view of the side garden and still had partial view of the ocean. Talking off her heels and jewelry, Yujen laid them out on her sister's bed since she borrowed them. “Can't believe he asked you about dating?” She scoffed as she knew how men repulsed her.

Opening her luggage to take out the rest of her stuff since she didn't want to do it the first time, she shrugged it off. “They always ask me.”

“True. I would have walked off already with so many questions.” She sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. Looking over to her sister, Yujen could still see the sadness her Yuwa's eyes. “Hey you okay babygirl?”

Looking up at her, she nodded. “Yeah, just tired is all.” She wasn't lying but she didn't want to get into it just yet.

Rolling her eyes, Yujen knew that was half the excuse. “Quit the bullshit. Something's wrong. I'm not daddy or our brothers.” Getting up, she went to Yuwa's side and placed her hands on Yuwa's arms. Looking into each other eyes, Yujen could tell it had to do with Ulaan. Flat lining her lips, she rubbed her arms. “I know you try not to listen to the gossips and rumors...but maybe...”

Yuwa turned her head out the window. Already feeling the pinch in her heart, she dreaded hearing another rumor. “What is it this time?”

Turning her chin to her, Yujen looked at her seriously. “She's out of the picture. Has been for the last month.” She smirked as she hoped that would bring good news to her baby sister. “My maids overheard it from his maids that they fought and she stormed out of his bachelor pad. Also heard he's just sold that property and now looking to buy the estate on the other side of the lake. You know the one that you liked as a child.” She turned and walked over to Yuwa's luggage and helped unpack.

She was shocked and confused. “Why would he do that?”

Shrugging and sly smiling, Yujen looked over her shoulder. She knew exactly Ulaan's intentions. Although she knew he was pig. He was a matter of fact, a quite honorable man who kept his word. She saw it at the wedding, how much he kept looking at her sister. With longing eyes and hopeful face. “Oh I don't know...why don't you go ask him?” She winked at Yuwa. Closing the luggage, she reached over and spanked Yuwa. “I'll see you at the pool. Wear that sexy bathing suit. It will drive him wild. If not there are other men around.” She giggled before she hastily walked out of Yuwa's room to change.

Yuwa had slightly flinched when she felt the spank but wasn't surprised by her sister's action. Looking out the door, she then turned around and faced the ceiling to floor window panel. Thankful for the tint, she knew the no one could see in even the camera crew. As she stared out, she watched as servants set up the drinks and food while her few back up dancers were already enjoying the pool. Softly smiling, she loved to see them happy. When she turned back to her bed, she looked at her clothes on top of the comforter and picked up her bathing suits. She had brought two but really thought mainly wearing one. Grabbing the cover up, she went to her bathroom, in hopes that while the media was there she would still follow the rules but once they were gone, that cover up would fly.

To be continue....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pool talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention this in last chapter but the swim suit is "the swim suit" from POM. For those who haven't read it, definitely check it out at Lilydusk's patreon.  
> Anyways, please enjoy. I would like to say that I'll post again soon but I'm having some family issues so I do apologize in advance if my next update takes too long.

**Chapter 10**

As the pool party began, everyone had found their spots to enjoy. While the reporter had tried getting Ulaan to say a few words, he had kindly spoke about the upcoming concert and nothing else. He didn't want to take the attention away from the girls since he was their supporter. Excusing himself, he quickly found a quiet spot near the bar. Lounging on a beach chair under the shade, he noticed his sister and husband swimming together. Glancing around, he spotted Yujen and her girlfriend applying sunscreen on each other. However, when his eyes found Yuwa near the diving board, he smiled at how cute she was looking. He knew that she was being modest as that were her image in front of the cameras. But, since most recently, he watched all their music videos and listened to her songs, he knew deep inside their was a very passionate woman behind the music.

He hoped that maybe one day he would be able to attest to that. Sitting alone, he watched at the camera crew went around for another hour before it was time for them to leave. With relieved sighs, all the royals relaxed the moment the crew was escorted by security off the property. Not a moment wasted when the music went up and the real fun began.

With his legs propped up on the chair, he caught something in the corner of his eye and turned to see his assistant offering him a beer.

“Master Ulaan? Are you alright?” The man always worried about him but knew he was his closest confidant.

Taking the beer, he nodded in appreciation. “I'm fine Jon. Just thinking of how to approach her.” His eyes went back to Yuwa as she stood up from the edge of the pool and took off the cover up. Almost spitting his beer out, Ulaan sat up straighter as his eyes widened. “What --”

Jon had taken his seat next to Ulaan and looked over. Softly chuckling, he saw Yuwa adjusting the very low cut bikini on her body. “Well now that the media is gone, she's able to enjoy herself now.” It was the first time that he had ever seen the princess that way. “In that..bikini.”

Unable to tear his eyes away. “She was wearing that all along?” His mind was overloading.

Jon smiled at he continued to look. “I must say she has grown up a lot.” Ulaan snapped his head to him and gave him a death glare. Feeling it, Jon quickly sat nervously and frowned. “I'm sorry.” He apologized as he knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew how sensitive the princess topic was for his master.

The moment he heard Yuwa shriek, Ulaan turned his attention back. The water splashed everywhere and laughter bounced off the wall of the villa. Looking at her in the pool, he admired the scene. Yuwa smiling was what warmed his heart. Her smile brought back memories. “I remember how she used to run to me when I got back from school.” He pictured a young Yuwa running out from the piano room with his mother in toe. “She used to jump into my arms and welcome me home.” He pictured her smile as she aged inside his mind.

Jon looked at him curiously. “She used to live in the palace?”

Ulaan softly smiled before looking over to him. “No. My mother tutored her in piano and poetry.”

“Makes sense why her songs always hit big.” Jon smiled back at him and tipped his beer to him.

Ulaan clanked the bottom of his beer with Jon, then took a sip. Feeling the ocean breeze in his face, he noticed his hair blowing in front of his face. “Yeah. Do you have a hair tie?” He asked while he pushed back his hair. He chuckled when Jon had it ready for him before he could even finish asking. Taking it, he smiled at Jon. “Thank you.” He set his beer down and quickly put half of his hair up.

Looking out towards to the fun inside the pool, he calmly spoke. “Well Master Ulaan, why don't you just enjoy yourself today? If the opportunity shows up, maybe you two could talk again.”

Ulaan sat back in his chair once he was done. Grabbing his beer, he took another sip. “Thanks Jon. Go have some fun too.” He cheered to him before he set the bottle down and decided to join the fun inside the water.

******

As he took off his sandals and shirt, Ulaan began walking towards the busiest part of the pool. He had already applied sunscreen so he didn't worry about his skin burning. He had passed some of Yuwa's dancers, he heard some of the females gasping and admiring him as well as caught the back end of a certain conversation.

“ _Damn look at those sweet butt cheeks.”_

“ _Dude. Come on...”_

“ _What? I'm just looking.”_

“ _Yeah but you can't be saying that. She's royalty no matter what.”_

“ _So? Nothing wrong with just taking a look. Tell me you at least notice that she's practically falling out of that bikini. She might as well be naked.”_

“ _Shut the fuck up. If anyone hears you talking like that or you say a word about this to anyone. We'll be kicked out.”_

Itching for a fight, Ulaan fought against his temper. He knew he shouldn't start anything. Yuwa wasn't his girl and he had to control his aggressive side. If they were young teenager, sure a good fight would have fixed things. But now, he had to learn to pick his battles. Finding Ryder, they greeted each other before Ulaan got into the water.

********

Sitting on a floating device, Yujen's girlfriend gasped at Yuwa. “Hey, when did you get a tattoo?” Yujen had swam over and began floating on her back.

Yuwa was another floating device moving around in circles. “This peony?” She had glanced over to Dinah who was sitting on a step by the edge of the water. “Um...like end of summer of '98?” Dinah nodded as she sipped from her cocktail.

“What? That's badass.”

“Think so?” Yuwa looked down at her tattoo sitting right below her chest.

“Yeah I mean, you would have been what sixteen?”

Dinah put her glass down and giggled. “Oh yeah the year she turned from sweet little Princess Yuwa to hot and sultry Yu-WA!” Moving her hands up and down to shape Yuwa's body.

Everyone began to snicker while Yuwa gasped. “Ew, stop D!” She splashed water over to Dinah. In response, Dinah giggled as she blocked some of the water from her face.

“Yeah, you really grew into your body then.” Yujen said carefully not trying to bring up bad memories.

Yuwa shook her head. “Nah uh.”

Dinah lunged into the water and then turned her body to float away. Looking over to her husband, her eyes then fell next to him. On Ulaan. “Big bro don't you agree?”

Everyone looked over to him as he was sitting down on a step, the water meeting below his chest. He looked over to Yuwa and her tattoo. Blush began to form around his cheeks and nose. “I'd say more like at twelve turning thirteen.”

Yuwa looked at him and noticed how quickly he turned his eyes away. She heard the splash behind her as one of her dancer took the plunge but she didn't care that water fell onto her legs while her attention was on Ulaan. She didn't even realize that he had noticed her back then at least body wise. She remembered the day she began filling out. The nervousness and worry that enveloped her center because she hoped Ulaan would be approve. Now, as she glanced over to him, her eyes fell onto his chiseled form. He definitely had her approval. She could feel her face warm but wasn't sure if it was due to the sun or her naughty thoughts.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment alone...part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading my story. Sorry to have kept you all waiting.  
> Things are starting to settle so I should be able to start update sooner. In the meantime, here's a chapter.  
> Please excuse any error.

**Chapter 11**

After another hour or so in the water, lunch was served and while they enjoyed the ocean air brushing through their faces, they all gathered by the outdoor table enjoying multiple conversations. As it became custom to Yuwa and her dancers, she walked off on her own, needing time to herself. Looking around the table Ulaan noticed how no one was alarmed by her sudden disappearance. He watched her walked away noticed her assistant Andie and quietly signaled her.

Upon walking over to him, Ulaan asked her what was wrong with Yuwa. Andie looked out to where Yuwa had found a spot by the farthest part of the pool. Continuing to look, Andie quickly turned back to Ulaan and smiled. She informed him that Yuwa normally had moments to herself to think. Sometimes in those moments she always came up with new lyrics or new music compositions.

Acknowledging her assistant, he thanked Andie before he sat back in his chair. He hardly paid attention to the servants who took his empty plate, but he did thank them nonetheless. His thoughts shifted to earlier when they were still talking about tattoos. It seemed Yuwa and him were the only ones who had them so everyone had their attention on them until the topic moved onto Dinah's honeymoon destination.

Looking around the table again he watched the others laugh and talk among themselves. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuwa dipping her feet into the water. Without another thought, he stood up from his chair and swiftly grabbed water bottles from the bar area before strolling over to her. As he passed a lounge chair, he grabbed a towel before he came up to her side. He didn't care if the others were looking at them, his attention was on her.

“Can I join you?” He softly asked, not wanting to startle her. Using her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, she looked over her shoulder and met his eyes. He stood there offering her a water bottle. She took it and nodded to him. Ulaan stepped closer and sat next to her. Dipping his legs into the pool as well, he watched the sunlight reflect in the water ripples. “How come you're all by yourself now?”

Yuwa inhaled a deep breathe. “I just needed some time alone.” Her voice was soft enough that he barely heard it because of the music speakers.

They sat there in silence just listening to the music playing from the stereo. Turning his head to look at her, he could see the sadness in her face. It made him frown. “Was it something I said?”

She looked up at him and shook her head. “No. Just thinking is all.” Her lips curved up just enough to form a tiny smile. She turned her sight back to the water ripples that she made with her feet.

He stared a little longer as his eyes focused on her skin. With the ocean breeze coming from their right side, he noticed the goosebumps appearing on her skin. It didn't take long that her whole body was covered with them. Glancing down, he could see the shape of her nipples just behind the fabric of her damped swimsuit. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he moved his eyes away from her chest and immediately regretted it because his eyes fell to the goosebumps on top of her thighs. Reaching from his left side, he held the rolled up towel to her. “Here.” He looked down to his lap, his mind going back to the conversation he heard from her dancers. “You look...cold.” He grunted.

Her eyes settled on the white cotton towel in his hand. She arched an eyebrow before she gently pushed his hand away. “I'm fine. Thank you.” Instead, she slipping into the water. Swimming out to the middle, she turned and observed him. Seeing the tension on his jaw and his eyebrows furrowing, Yuwa could tell that he was struggling with his emotions. “Are you getting mad?”

“I'm not mad.” He quickly replied as he tried avoiding her eyes before he sighed. “Just...Why did you wear that?” He snapped his head to her before taking a look again at her swimsuit.

She shrugged at him. “Why not? I have the liberty to wear what I want.” Ulaan turned his head away and she held back a giggle seeing how red his cheekbones were turning. She knew he wasn't really mad, she could still read him like a book. Swimming back closer to him until her toes touched the floor, she purposely bounced inside the pool, making small waves around her. “Does it drive you crazy?”

He glanced at her and groaned. “Yes.” He was giving her his face profile as he did his best not to stare at her chest. Quickly looking over to the others, he could see that they weren't pay attention to them. Turning his head to her, he lowly growled. “I don't like those guys looking at you this way.”

“What way?” She stopped bouncing and stood still in the water. She knew her backup dancers always looked at her whenever she wore tight clothing. But they always treated her more as a friend than anything else romantically.

Feeling his cock twitch, he slip into the water before she could notice his growing tent. Without breaking eye contact, he walked closer to her, the water leveled above his waist. “Like they want to fuck you.”

Standing inches from each other, Yuwa looked up at him while planting her hands on the surface the water and pushing the water around her. “Just because they want to, doesn't mean I'm going to.” She got serious with him.

He looked down to her and could tell she was being honest with him. Yuwa never gave him a reason to doubt her and he wasn't about to start now. He wouldn't be like other men who always turned it around on women. He was above all that. Nodding, he licked his lips. “I'm sorry. You're right. You can wear whatever you want.” It came out so suddenly. Truthfully, he was sorry for everything and he hoped that she would forgive him for thinking that and anything else he fucked up on.

Yuwa watched the sincerity in his eyes and knew he was truly sorry. She nodded without saying anything. She could forgive him and didn't blame him for reaction like that. She did, after all, got his attention with this scandalous swimsuit. Continuing to stand close to each other, she glanced over to the rest of their party and noticed that Yujen was looking over. Any chance that she could get, Yuwa always knew her sister had her back. Her thought quickly thought about their earlier conversation.

Turning back to Ulaan, she crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. “Is she really gone?”

His brows arched as he was surprised to hear her bring it up first. Instantly, he nodded. “Yes.”

"Will she come back?”

“No.” He got closer to her and lowered himself down to her level. “I will never take a mistress. Ever again.” He said knowing that he felt himself tied to her and would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

She looked down to her chest, trying to fight the tears that formed in her eyes. “I want...to believe you.” She softly spoke.

“Yuwa...” He frowned. He knew in his heart that she would ask for more time. He would give her that even if it meant that he would have to officially court her like in old traditional ways.

Closing her eyes, she felt a tiny shiver run down her spine at hearing her name. “Ulaan could you...” Fighting her own emotions, she just wanted something she longed for a long time. Her breath began to pick up. “Hold me?”

He nodded. “Come here princess.” He reached out to her, taking her left elbow and brought her closer to him. Yuwa opened her eyes and immediately untangled her arms to then wrap them around his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other making a small splash. With Ulaan's feet planted on the pool floor and Yuwa was lifted into his arms. An arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder, his hand gripping her small bicep.

********

Over by the table, the rest of the group had did notice the absence of Ulaan and Yuwa. Secretly taking turns to look over by the pool, they all softly talked about how those two really just needed to get over all their drama. There was clearly love between them. When it was Dinah's turn to look, she happened to see Yuwa and Ulaan hugging. Her eyes widened as if in that very moment time stood still. “Whoa.”

“What?” Yujen saw Dinah's face and quickly looked over her shoulder. Hearing her girlfriend gasp and as well a few others, Yujen softly smiled.

Dinah sat in her chair, still watching. “Why does it feel like we just stepped into a different time and space?”

Yujen nodded as she felt that pull too. “Looks like they made up.” Hoping the best for her sister, she prayed that Ulaan wouldn't fuck up again.

Ryder, who sat next to Dinah, chuckled. “About damn time.” He went back to finishing his food.

********

Still in his arms, she held on tightly. Afraid that it might be unreal, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to let go. She didn't care where they were in that moment because it felt right. Something was telling her that it was right. While in his hold, she felt the weight on her shoulders disappear. It was the pain that she held onto for so long. Exhaling a long breath, she let herself enjoy his warm and inviting hug. The longer she spent there, she could also feel his longing for her. She knew that he too waited for this and wanted it as much as she did.

Ulaan forced himself not to squeeze her tighter but he couldn't help but to keep her close to him. He was also afraid that it was all unreal as well. Burying his face into her neck, he inhaled the light chlorine smell of the pool and her sunblock but he didn't care. Hugging her was something he truly missed all these years. Even if their bodies were cool to the touch, their embrace was warmer than ever. The longer he hugged her, his heart beat faster knowing that Yuwa was the reason.

They continued in their hug until Yuwa pulled away enough to place her hands on his shoulder. She felt eyes on them now and she began to blush. “Could we go inside? Talk more privately?” Already thinking about how they were finally getting everything off the table so they both could move forward.

Ulaan felt the eyes too and nodded. “Yeah. Away from those nosey meddlers.” Without letting her go, he moved her legs up and then he carried her like the princess she was out of the water.

Yuwa let him carry her until they reached a lounge chair. Back on her feet, she softly smiled at him. She offered him a rolled towel which he happily took. They quickly dried off before grabbing their remaining garments and went inside. Fully ignoring the sudden quiet table as they passed the rest of the group. Upon walking inside the large residence, they rushed off upstairs. Ulaan let Yuwa guide him to wherever she wanted as long as they were alone.

Quickly deciding her room was best for the privacy, she took him pass other rooms until they reached hers at the end. Closing the door and locking it, Yuwa looked at his broad back and eyed the tatted peonies. They were much more vibrant as they did in the pool. The more she stared, her mind wondered about his strong arms and how hard his upper body felt pressed against hers. Pushing her impure thoughts to the side, she watched him take a seat on the bench at the end of her bed.

Putting her cover up and towel on the bed, she wondered where she would start their conversation. Her eyes shifted rapidly as she mind came up with many things. The longer she took she got nervous and blurted out, “I may not be tall and slender. Like I remember she was...”

Ulaan furrowed his brows. Curious and a bit confused, he wondered where that came from and where she was taking that conversation. “Yuwa...what are you talking about?!” He looked over his shoulder and saw the slight frown on her lips. Quickly going over to her, he took hold of her hands. “Do you think I was with her because of how she looked?”

Staring at his large hands engulfing hers, she spoke more to herself than him. “I might not be your type.” She snapped her head up and froze in his stare. They looked at her with such care and love. It warmed her as she saw it pouring out of him. Her mind going blank, the more she stared into them. “I...”

Stepping closer, he pulled her to him until her chest pressed against his upper abdomen. Softly smiling at her, he reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Don't stop, I'm still listening.” He truly was. He would listen to anything and everything she had to get off her mind. Even if it meant being crushed by such a small woman. “I'm all yours, my princess.”

His smile, the one that she fell in love with a little girl, made her knees weak. She could go all putty in his hold in that instant. “Ulaan...” Her mouth struggling to come up with the words while her eyes growing glossy.

Loving the way she felt in his arms, he caressed her cheek again. “Yuwa, before you tell me how it is and you decide to throw me out...I just wanted to tell you that...” He paused as he summoned the courage to burst open the doors to his heart. “I love you.” He watched as her eyes got even bigger than they already were.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants it to get steamy??? I know there are some stuff they need to work out but they will. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment alone...part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you for the feedback and kudos. Very much appreciated.  
> This chapter will get steamy as I commented in the last update.   
> I was going to cut it into 2 chapters by I said, why not. So it's a long one.   
> I did rephrase some dialogue used through the NSFW Asura's bride, so if is sounds familiar, well now you know why. lol
> 
> Also, before things get popping, there is some more communication between our lovebirds.  
> If you're not interested in adult situations, you can skip the after '>>>'  
> As always enjoy and excuse any errors. ;)

**Chapter 12**

With her heart beating rapidly, Yuwa stared up to his eyes. She had just heard him declare his love for her. Something she never thought she'd ever come from his lips. At least in the such a way that it almost flushed out every thought in her little head. His eyes looking at her with such love, care and lust all mixed together. This was straight out of some sort of love drama she had watched a couple of times. Her eyes drifted close as his face got close enough that she felt his breath against her lips.

“I love you my princess. Truly, I do.” His voice was low and very husky.

Something was definitely wrong with her. Why couldn't she just say it back right then and there. Just moments at the pool her insecurity was gone while they hugged and now, her brain couldn't stop bring up things. Licking her lips, swearing that his lips were so close, she found her focus. “I have...a favour to ask of you.” Snapping her eyes open and staring at the spot between his eyes. She knew if she looked into his stare, she would melt for him. Clearing her throat, she thought about what she had finally come to ask. “Would you break the contract if I asked you to?”

He halted his movement the moment she spoke. His heart ached when she ignored his declaration of love. As he looked at her, he couldn't resist anything from her. Still holding her in his arms, he thought about her question. “If that's what you really want.” He should have realized that was coming sooner than later.

“Would you hate me if I said yes?”

“No!” He shook his head. Ulaan knew that he would never hate her. “I mean...I understand. That contract was made by our fathers. Even if it can't be broken, I would renegotiate the terms so we don't have to marry. But it could be that I have to be king to do it.”

Gently pushing his arms away, she gave them space as she needed to get this out of the way. “What do you mean renegotiate?” She wondered what that would entitle and then remembered that she wasn't fully informed about the contract. She had been distracted with all the touring and the drama. “I was never told really what the contract was for. The advisors always steered me the other way.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she really did not like how the advisors always dictated her more than her own father. They always told her how she should present herself to the public; what she should wear, what to say, and had to get their approval for a lot of things.

Reaching a hand behind his head, he rubbed his neck and as he purposely avoided staring at her beautiful bosom. Stepping back, he turned and walked back to foot bench. “The contract was to tie both families together in business. My family had land and your family wanted to build revenue.”

Her brows furrowed as she slowly followed him over. “But we have enough land. That's why the country was split in half, your family reigns the North and mine the South.”

He sat on the bench, leaving her some space. He shrugged as his head turned to look at her. “Yes but because when the stocks fell and that huge earthquake hit some odd years ago, your father lost a lot. So he made a plan to rebuild. Unfortunately, because of old terms in a treaty, he could not-”

Her mind clicked as she remembered her history lessons. “Desecrate holy land. It's why half of our lands are still rich in nature.” Her mind pictured all the vast green landscape as she watched it from the sky every time she traveled to see her kingdom. She then remembered under all that beautiful earth were hundreds of unmarked graves. Lost remains that were neither claimed or able to be recovered from the earthquake. The churches had spent years reciting prayers and rituals over those lands to help guide the souls back to heaven.

“Yeah, the last treaty between the kingdoms was approved by holy sanctions as well. So if anything were to be removed it also has to be approved by the churches.” Ulaan recalled as he had full knowledge of all the treaties and smaller contracts via military or by previous kings. He didn't mind informing Yuwa about them either. Even if she decided that she did not want to be his wife and queen, he thought that she still had the right to know why she was bound to it in the first place.

“So that's why my father met yours? To rebuild our part of the nation and what was lost in the earthquake.” She took the spot next to him, her hands balled up while resting on her lap. Her head straight ahead staring at the large television on the light grey wall across from them.

Ulaan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “They agreed on sharing land near the borders in exchange on marrying their children. They would eventually combine the whole country as a whole which would eliminate this country's first treaty about the separation. ” He stared down to his bare feet, realizing he left his sandals outside by the pool.

“But that would mean being ruled under one king again, right?” She looked over and eyed his huge biceps.

He turned his head over to her before he moved and leaned back against the bed. “Theoretically, yes but not necessarily true. The Shan dynasty would still deal with Southern issues and the Yeke family has Northern issues and the rest of commonwealth territories.” His elbows resting on top of the bed while he stretched out his legs, his left thigh brushing against her right thigh.

“So what would happen if we broke it?” Forcing herself to still sit upright with correct posture. Reaching over, she grabbed her long ponytail and ran her fingertips through the damp hair.

Tilting his head back, stared at the panel lighting and the ceiling fan twirl at its low setting. “Being that my father is still ruling, he could take back the lands or even declare war. But more likely just gather both councils along with your father to hash it out. I mean the contract doesn't exactly say our names. It just says that a child from the Yeke family and a child from the Shan family are to be bound in union.” He remembered reading the contract for the first time shortly after being notified about the betrothal. He also reread it months after their fight in hope that there was something useful.

Snapping her head to him, this was the first she ever heard of that part. “Really? Then how were we chosen?” This time turning to face him, putting her feet under her and leaning half of her body against the bed.

He turned his head sideways towards her and nodded. “Most contracts like that are meant for the firstborn son and firstborn daughter. And well, Yujen...I doubt she likes me.” He smirked.

“She does like you.” Yuwa didn't pick up on it at first but then she remembered her older sister's sexual preference. “Oh, you mean?” Trying to hid a giggle, she looked down to her manicured hands thinking about Yujen's comments about men being idiots and neanderthals.

He softly chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” Turning half of his body towards her now, he casually reached out to hold her hand. Moving his eyes up to look at her, he seriously added. “Listen, if this is really what you want...like I said, I would renegotiate the terms.”

She stared at their intertwined fingers. “How?” She shook her head as her mind came up with different alternatives. “If you and I don't marry, than I would still have to marry your brother Jun. Or you would have to wait and marry my older brother Ichiro's first born daughter. Or even you would have pass the contract down to your firstborn son.” Finally, Yuwa looked up to his face.

“I get it.” He gently squeezed her hand before shaking his head. “I'm not going to marry your brother's daughter okay?” He unhooked his hand from hers before reaching up and caressing her jawline. “I would change the contract so that no child be bound to it. Business has bloomed from those lands, so maybe I could renegotiate that some profits go towards the North.” He hoped that could work in his favor but either way, he'd find a way to make Yuwa happy. “Bottom line, I would do this for you.” Already accepting there wouldn't be a wedding after all.

Her brows arched up. “Why?”

“I thought my love is obvious.” He softly smiled.

She frowned and then brought his hand away from her face. “But you strayed from it before.” Feeling the ache in her heart again, she kept the tears from forming.

He frowned too. “And I will always be regretful of it.”

The look on his face was just too much for her to continue sitting that close. So she moved away and walked towards the middle of the room. Yuwa began thinking about everything that was just said but she was still being cautious with her heart. “Ulaan, all this sounds so promising. But how can I really believe all this? You say you love me but these are just words. I need to see and know that I can trust you again.”

Watching her backside, he thought about what to say. Then, as he stood up, he said, “Yuwa I don't expect you to trust me again. I deserve it. I do admit now, that after all these years, not talking...it really put a strain between us. Yet, I still want this. I told you, I want to work on us. I plan to cherish you forever. Love you until my dying breath, even if we aren't bound to contract anymore. Yeah, we could be free to love whoever we want, but I give my heart to you.”

“Why me?” She turned around to face him.

He moved and got up from the bench. Standing beside her, he took hold of her hands again. “Because you've been the only one who truly sees me for me. In the past, you allowed me to be this young foolish boy without expecting me to behave like royalty. Through your eyes, I was just a regular guy and I took advantage of that. I took your kindness for granted. And that's made me realized that I missed out on the most important thing.”

“What most important thing?”

“Seeing you grow into a phenomenal human being.” He smiled before raising her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Even with all your talents, your big heart never seizes to amaze me.” Lowering her hand down enough to place over his heart and covering it with his hand.

“If you don't believe me, then believe that I fell for you along the way. I don't know when exactly but I love you and will continuing to do right by you.” He could see she was listening and understand it now. She always nibbled the corner of her bottom lip as she thought. Letting her process what he said, he waited before he spoke again. “I just...want to know something.”

Blinking up at him , Yuwa shared half of her focus on his face and where he hand was on his chest.

Ulaan paused as he remember their conversation after Dinah's wedding, back in the palace. She asked him where she belonged and her place was. While he wanted to say by his side, he was afraid that wouldn't be enough for her. Naturally, it made him curious as to where he stood too. “Somewhere in that big heart of yours, do I have a place? At some point did you ever love me?” And as it made him curious, his eyes moved away scared to see the rejection. Feeling the tears gather, he tightened his jaw.

Yuwa didn't have to think about that answer. “I've always loved you.” Taking a step closer to him, she reached up and touched his chin. Turning it to her, she made eye contact. “And you hold... you hold a big place in my heart, my prince.” Her eyes watered up seeing his the same way.

“I've been fighting myself for so long. If I didn't care or love you, I wouldn't have let this bothered me so much.” Her hand remained on his cheek. Unable to withhold herself any longer, she touched his neck before pulling him down to her. Their lips touched and pressed together for a kiss. Feeling him step into her, she also felt his arms wrap around her.

Pulling away, she searched into his eyes again. Watching the light and hope return into his eyes. It was like seeing his seventeen year old self again. Moving a fingers over his lips, she licked hers and felt the warmth down in her stomach. “Can I have another favour?” She leaned in to kiss him again and again.

>>>

He smiled behind her kisses. He could spend the rest of their day just like that. Between their sweet pecks, he replied. “Is it to kiss me into submission? Because it's a brilliant strategy...I hate to admit it...but it's making me feel...like a breathlessly virginal maiden.” His chuckling broke out after their last kiss.

Blush formed at her cheeks. “This _is_ the favour!” She placed her hands on the back of his head. “Just kiss me back.” She said between her teeth before giving him another kiss.

Ulaan did kiss her back. The more they kissed the more their breaths became heavy. “My sweet little princess, if this is a favour to you...I'm afraid you'll be in my debt for the rest of your life.” Their body temperatures were rising and he no problem with giving her what she wanted. But just as a precaution, he pulled away to ask, “I thought you wanted to talk?”

Enjoying their kisses and the heat rising between them, she looked at him with lustful eyes. “Enough talk for now. I...” She licked her lips. “Need this right now.”

Barely letting her finish, Ulaan dove in and locked lips again. His hands had settled at her hips as he brought her close. But, when their kisses became more urgent and filled with passion, his fingers gently slid up her body until he cupped her face with both hands.

Standing in the middle of the room, they continued to kiss and break for small moments of air. Yuwa ran her fingers through his hair and loosen the hair tie, letting it drop to the floor without a care. With each kiss, she was becoming more and more willing to do things she's never done before. When his tongue slipped inside her, tiny moans filled the air. She even heard him lowly growl while her own tongue slipped into his mouth.

Taking page from her book, Ulaan undid her hair tie, letting her long raven hair cascade down her back. Stopping just below her ass, he tangled strands of her hair with his hands. His low growls continued the more her hands explored his upper body. With the strong urge to ravish her and have his way with her hard, he wanted to it be amazing for her. Wanted her to set the pace. So to keep himself from bursting, he tried thinking about non sexual things but it was extremely hard with his beautiful princess seeking him.

When his hands moved from her hair and were all over her ass, Yuwa instantly slowed down her kisses. Coming to a halt, she rested her forehead on his chest. Looking down at his body, she could make out his bulge and it made the fire spurt from her stomach to between her legs. Moving her head back up to look at him, she could see the lust behind them and it made her suck in her bottom lip. Rubbing her hands on his shoulders a bit, she rested them over his pecks before pushing him backwards to the foot bench.

His calves hit the bench and he quickly fell on to it with a thud. With him sitting down, Yuwa slightly towered over him. Licking his lips, his eyes roamed over her body in that sexy swimsuit. Settling his hands on her thighs, he looked up to her. “Little doll, I...don't have condoms.” He stated as he wasn't sure if she really was ready for them to go through with it. “Are you sure?”

Placing her hands on his shoulder, she placed a knee on the outside of his lap. Her movements paused when he spoke. Staring into his face, she knew it was now or never. She had waited too long for this and this was going to be her decision. Nodding, she leaned down and kissed him. “Yes, please my prince.” Moving again, she straddled him and sat right on top of his tent. Their heavy kissing started up again and in between, she added, “Just don't cum inside me.”

Lightly scratching her back with one hand, the other hand laid on her ass. It didn't take long this time for Ulaan to turn his attention down to her neck. Laying wet kisses and little nibbles, he held onto her while he made his way down to the valley of her breasts. He moaned when she reached and sprung her huge tits from the small fabric. Popping out from her swimsuit, she slid the straps down her arms.

Yuwa gasped and moaned when she felt him latch one breast and then the other. Playing with the nipples and sucking on them, made Yuwa start grinding against him. Ulaan groaned each time the friction rubbed against him. Letting her breast go with a pop, he looked up at her with such hunger. Placing his hands on her ass, he smirked devilishly before picking her up and turning them around onto the bed. They flopped down as they passionately kissed again.

Pulling away, he smoothly slid his fingers down her sides until he reached her swimsuit. Helping her out of his, his mouth immediately watered seeing her sweet wet pussy. Tossing the damp fabric to the floor behind him, he lowered himself on top of her. Starting from her lips, he made a trail down to her belly button. Stopping at the apex of her pelvis, he looked up to her, silently asking her permission. Her face blushing and her body seeking his touch, all she could do is nod. Wetting her lips, her breath hitched again when his hot tongue touched her lower lips.

Spreading her legs wide open, he laid half on the bed and his toes planted on the bench just below. Burying his face between her beautiful thighs, he lapped at her clit. Tasting so sweet, his finger found its way into her hot cave. He lowly growled feeling how tight she was. He couldn't wait until he was deep inside her.

Continuing to ready her for him, he glanced up to see her thrashing in pleasure. Pride filled him as he kept going at it. Feeling the painful throbbing in his swim trunks, he reached inside and began stroking himself.

Two fingers worked her delicious pussy while he sucked on her button. In just seconds, he had to cumming and her juices covered his fingers. After letting her climax, he pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry. Yuwa sat up, looking at him eagerly and hungry for more. Biting back a chuckle, Ulaan moved to kiss her before he took off his trunks.

Kneeling in front of her in all his glory, he let her ogle him before he laid them back down. Craving her sweet mouth on his cock, he pushed his needs aside. This time around, it would be for her. Nestling between her legs, he ran his fingers over her body again. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” He spoke softly as he aligned himself at her entrance.

She had her hands on his biceps as he widened her legs more for him. She whimper moaned and then her breath hitched when she felt the tip enter. Biting her lip, she looked up at him and locked eyes. “Don't stop, please.” She closed her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her.

He slowly slid all the way while he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He heard her whimper again and knew to give her time to adjust. It took a lot for him to not cum right then and there. He knew he was out of the game for a while but being there with her almost felt the like his first time too. Only this time, he would remember every single detail.

Yuwa pressed her fingertips into his biceps as she felt so full. He was definitely feeling bigger inside and throbbing but she liked it. In trying to adjust, she tightened around him and heard him groan before feeling like he was pulling out. She was about to ask him not to but his hips pressed against her again. Soon, his thrusts were steady yet slow.

Feeling his forehead on her shoulder, her eyes looked up to the ceiling. Her own hips rocked and met his. Trying to enjoy their moment, while her heart race so did her mind. “Ulaan? Talk to me.” She whispered.

“I don't want to hurt you.” His voice muffled. Softly licking and kissing her neck.

Panting, she moved a hand and touched his cheek. “I'm okay.” She pulled him enough to look at him. Nodding, she reassured him that she was fine. His large size not hurting as it was before. “Really, just focus soldier!” She kissed his lips.

He pressed hard against her kiss before shifting his weight around. Supporting his body on his hands, he began to thrust faster and little more powerful. “Ah fuck...”

“What?” She watched his facial expressions and couldn't believe how beautiful he was just hovering above her.

His eyes met hers. Panting hard, he kept thrusting into her wetness. “Nothing. You just feel so damn good.” A smile reached up to his eyes.

She smiled back to him before bringing him back down for another kiss. His thrusts came one after the other. Breaking from their kiss, Yuwa tilted her head back and gasped. “Ah! Ngh.” Her hands seeking his flesh as she held onto him.

Shutting his eyes, he enjoyed the way she felt. She was heaven and he didn't want to let go. Her whimpers and moans encouraged him to keep going. “Fuck! So fucking good!” Gripping the bedsheets, he felt his own wave rising. Wanting her to experience her release first, he moved one hand onto her body. Softly touching her bouncing breast, he leaned down and latched onto her nipple while his hand continued down to her core. Finding her clit, his thumb rubbed in circular motion.

Her head tossed back into the pillow with her hair fanned out, she moaned louder. Unable to contain herself any longer, she felt the heat rise and get out of control. “I feel hot all over.” She panted out. “Its happening again...I'm...”

Letting go of her nipple again with a pop, Ulaan looked up at her through his disheveled hair. “That's it darling, just let go.” He growled out again, urging to bite her flushed skin.

With his encouragement, she turned her head to look at him right as she let go. Body twitching as she rocked her hips to meet his. Letting the waves of her climax run through her, she watched as he gritted his teeth as he slammed into her one last time before pulling out quickly. His white load squirting out on top of her pelvis. He gasped as it kept coming out of him. His cock twitching and his abdomen clenching while his load finally stopped shooting out.

As soon as he was done, he looked at her as she was recovering from it. Licking his lips, he smiled at her. He moved up to his knees. Looking over to the edge of the bed, he found their pool towel barely dangling. Snatching it, he then helped clean her up. When she was dry and no more evidence of his cum was there, he used the same towel to clean himself off. There a little blood but knew that was normal. He was a large man and her tiny hole took quite the pounding. So it didn't alarm him, except he hoped that she really wasn't hurt.

Setting aside the towel, he move to lay beside her. “This wasn't the way how I wanted our first time to go.”

“Is wasn't?” Her brows arched. “Then how?” Her breath still heavy as she refrained from moving. Too tired and very comfy in the spot she laid.

He turned his head to his right. Reaching up, he picked at the little strand of hair that stuck to the side of her face. He smiled seeing the light precipitation on her temples. “On our wedding night.” He blushed as even he thought was little silly. “That sounds dorky right?”

Yuwa bit her lip as her heart pinched. “Well I did too when I was younger. But we're adults now. Now...” Now, this was perfect. She turned to look over to him before she made the effort to move. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat relax. She knew in that moment that even if she didn't get to choose who she would spend the rest of her life with, at least she got the choose when and where she gave herself to him.

Careful to not pin her hair down too much, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Feeling the most content that he's ever been, he knew this what he wanted the most. Definitely, going to cherish her and love to her until his dying breath, he thought. After a few calming minutes, he felt her body relax on him. He listened and waited for her to continue but when she didn't, he looked down. “Yuwa?”

She felt his hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She eyes snapped open, wondering when she fell asleep. Her head then moved to rest on his arm. “Sorry. You tired me out.” She softly smiled up at him. Her eyes drifted close when he caressed her cheek. “Do you think we're ready?” She softly asked still wondering.

He leaned down, kissed her forehead and her nose. “I am if you accept me.” He felt his chest tightened, hoping that maybe she had decided.

Opening her eyes half way, she reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his pierced ear. “Kiss me and find out.” Ulaan softly chuckled before his lips slowly touched hers. They continued to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between a prince and his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback. Sorry for not updating sooner.   
> I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter.  
> As usual this chapter is not beta-read.

**Chapter 13**

Knock. Knock. Knock. The tapping at the door was almost faint but enough to wake Ulaan up. His face pressed against Yuwa's back while his arms wrapped around her. Lifting his head up, he listened and heard the light tapping again. “Your highnesses?” The voice was quiet by Ulaan recognized it immediately. Turning his attention back to Yuwa, he softly smirked seeing her still asleep. Gently removing himself from her, he laid a kiss on her bare shoulder, covered her with the duvet before he got out of her bed. Looking around, he found his swimming trunks and put them on. His body shivered at the cold fabric but he quickly forgot about it as he padded over to the door.

As soon as he unlocked it, he carefully opened the door enough but put himself as a barrier. Looking at Yuwa's assistant, he made sure to speak low. “Hi Andie. What is it?”

Andie smiled and slightly blushed seeing the prince opening the door. Clearing her throat, she tried not to stare at his naked chiseled chest. “Well dinner is about to be served. The rest of the group were wondering if you two will be joining.” She had glanced behind him and could see the light of sunset darkening the room. “Or should I just get the food brought up?”

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes spotted Yuwa's form. Call it selfish but he wanted them to get as much alone time before the trip was over. Plus, he also didn't have the heart to disturb his princess's slumber. Turning back to the short assistant, he softly smiled. “Um...please, bring the food up.” He paused before adding, “Princess Yuwa is resting and I don't want to disturb her.”

Right away, she nodded. “Very well.” Taking a step back, she bowed her head to him. Yet, before she walked away and before he closed the door, she bit her lip. “Your highness?”

Ulaan looked at her and could tell something was on her mind. “Yeah?”

A smile appeared on her face. Looking content, she commented, “I'm glad you two are talking again. I'm also glad that she's finally sleeping.”

“Finally?” He questioned and then his mind recalled how tired Yuwa looked after their lovemaking. Even at the wedding, her eyes seemed exhausted.

A sign of worry appeared in her eyes. She had done everything in her power to keep Yuwa going in their busy lifestyle. It saddened her that so many nights had gone by with Yuwa not getting the rest she needed. Even with their small time off, Yuwa hardly relaxed. “Princess Yuwa hardly sleeps while she travels. She gets no rest. I'm amazed that she hardly gotten sick all these years.”

Ulaan frowned as he worried about that. Had he known that Yuwa didn't rest, he would have done something. But now that he knew, he would make sure she would get all the rest and sleep she needed on this trip. Sighing, he turned to Andie. “Could you tell the rest that we'll be staying in for the night?”

“Of course. If you need anything, let me know.” She bowed her head again and walk back up the hallway.

By then, Ulaan shut the door but didn't lock it. He would wait until the food was brought and then that door would remain locked until they were ready to face the rest of their group. Turning back to the bed, he stood by the side watching the slow rising of Yuwa's body as she breathed. The longer he stared, he planned for them to take a long honeymoon vacation away from their world. Where they could just be themselves and relax. That is if she still wanted to be his wife. She didn't necessarily say yes but he knew she was still open to it.

Finally, deciding to join her, he laid on top of the covers and got back to his previous position. Gently laying another kiss on her shoulder, he then held her to him. Breathing in her scent, he listened to her stir.

“You're so warm.” Yuwa pressed her back more towards him. Keeping her eyes shut, she softly smiled. “Can you just stay right here?”

He kissed the middle of her back between her shoulder blades and nodded. “Sure but eventually I will have to move so I could use the bathroom.” He joked.

She let out a giggle. “You big lout.”

He enjoyed hearing her giggle. They laid silent before he wondered about her rest. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded but she wanted to stay in bed a little longer. “I want to keep sleeping though.”

“You can if you want to.”

Enjoying the weight of his strong arms around her, she finally opened her eyes. “It's okay.” Staring out the window, she noticed how dark it was getting. “What time is it? Did we miss dinner?” She moved her head to look over to the clock on the nightstand. They had been asleep for almost two hours.

He eased up his hold to let her shift her position. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek before tucking some hair behind her ear. “You don't have to worry. Food would be brought up.”

She turned her face towards him as she laid on her back. “Why would you do that?”

Shrugging, he leaned to her and kissed her lips. “Because you deserve your rest. With no interruptions.” He softly smiled. “If you want to sleep, that's fine with me. As long as you don't mind my company.”

“Just sleep?” She looked at him as she was aware that she was still naked under the comforter. “No sex?”

Stilling smiling at her, he let out a chuckle. “I mean...if you want to but just because we have been intimate like that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage. I respect you.” He kissed her nose.

She scrunched her nose before she smirked. Reaching up, she touched his cheek before her hand went to his ear and playfully toyed with his earring. “Could we talk some more?”

He nodded. “Mmhmm. We'll do anything you want.” They stared into each other's eyes. “I love you my little doll.” A smirk appeared on his face before he watched her lean to him and kiss his lips. A gentle peck but enough to make his stomach flutter.

She wanted to stay in his warmth, however, her nose picked up the pool water and knew a nice shower would help relax her more. “Let's get cleaned up first.” She kissed him again before she sat up. Biting her lip because she would have to walk naked to her adjoined bathroom and he would see her, made her heart race.

As she slid out of bed, letting the duvet fall from her body, she looked over her shoulder to him and blushed. She strutted over to the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips for him to see. A little devilish smirk and a soft giggle escaped her when she heard him moan.

Ulaan felt his manhood stir as he watched her get out of bed and walk away. He sat up in a flash as his eyes focus on her backside. He definitely planned to see that perky ass in the air for him the next time they were intimate again. Of course it didn't help that he was a horny bastard due to the lack of sex. It was his choice but he wasn't about to be selfish again. Yuwa would call the shots from now on. His body, mind, soul and heart were hers. But damn, he was a sucker for her beauty.

The door shut and not a second later, did he hear the water turn on. He slumped back into bed and stared up at the ceiling. With a happy sigh, he thought about her face and all her facial expressions that he was blessed to see. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard the knocking at the door again. Knowing it was the food, he got up and opened the door. Stepping aside, he let the two servants in as they brought in a cart filled all sorts with their food as well as drinks. Asking them to leave it by the end of the bed, he also asked for his belongings to be brought over. They gladly accepted his request and before they could, they made sure the curtains were closed for the night. Turning on both lamps on the nightstands, the servants rushed out to do their next task.

After Yuwa was done with her shower, it was Ulaan's turn. When she was drying her hair with her towel, a servant had returned. She thanked them kindly for bringing Ulaan's luggage. Once alone, she closed and locked the door. Secretly liking the fact that they were all alone. She had his attention for the rest of the night and bit her lip again, wondered about the possibilities of how their night would go.

Listening to the muffled sound of the shower, she blushed as her mind recalled how attentive he was with her in their lovemaking. She could tell he was holding back a little. Assuming that he was the type to be more passionate, of course. If there was anything she had learned over the years from hearing Dinah and the other female backup dancers, was that some men were beasts in the sack. So she wondered that when she gathered more courage to explore, maybe she could get a chance to see him that way.

Deep into her thoughts, she was slightly startled when Ulaan came out of the bathroom. His chiseled physique displayed before her eyes with a simple white cotton towel around his waist. He smiled at her and winked. Pointing to the walk-in closet, she watched him go in there to where his luggage had been placed.

Deciding to stay in bathrobes, they finally sat down together with the cart right in front of them. Not caring that they didn't have a proper table, they dove into their meals. Feeling the silence, Yuwa turned to Ulaan as he spread a bit of butter into his dinner roll. Grabbing her wine glass, she took a sip before she cleared her throat. Both exchanging smiles before she bashfully asked, “So how was I? And tell the truth.”

He had just taken a bite and was carefully chewing when she had asked. Not even trying to hide the blush on his own cheeks, he swallowed his food. “You are amazing. Damn mad at myself for being a fucking fool. I should have waited.” He leaned over and kissed her lips. “You're sexy as fuck too. I felt like I had to force myself to not cum right then and there.” He chuckled as he felt his cock twitch. He couldn't wait to be inside her again. “You deserve more than just a few thrusts.”

She began to giggle and blushed hard. When they both settled, she leaned over and kissed his lips back. “Definitely worth the wait.” She smiled big that is made her eyes twinkle.

Reaching up to her cheek, he smiled back while looking into her eyes. “There's the smile that I missed.” He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. Breathing the same air, they looked down at their hands join together. Continuing to look down, he caught the small glimpse of her rob opening and a tiny view of her tattoo. He knew she was still naked under there and he definitely found that attracting. Licking his lips, he moved his head until his lips touched her cheek. “Can't get over your little peony.” He then whispered into her ear.

Her nipples had reacted to his hot breath in her ear. She watched him lean back and grab his own wine glass. Moving back to eat, she shrugged. “When I first got it...at the time I thought it was honorable.” She glanced over to him as the piece of chicken touched her tongue.

He had gulped a good portion before setting his glass down again. “You know you're the first woman to tat my family's flower.” He commented as he knew that the tattooing was left for the men. Yet, seeing it on her, he really liked it. “It's pretty and very...sexy.”

She saw that naughty smirk on him and giggled. They took a couple more bites from their food, before she asked, “Will you add to your tattoo? Like your father?” Remembering that his mother had briefly discussed the tattooing in one of her lectures. Yuwa, also remembered that the King had his entire back tattooed with peonies whereas Ulaan only had his upper back.

He thought about her question and knew that it was still part of tradition. He wasn't expected to get his whole body or back covered but it wasn't a big shocker when he had gotten his tattoo at a young age. “One day. Maybe even get it like my grandfather. You know cover my whole neck.” He ran a hand down from his chin and stopped at the top of his chest.

Yuwa gasped and then laughed when she heard him start chuckling. Shaking her head at his silliness, she wondered how much the detail went into that. “That's going to hurt.”

He nodded. “Maybe I'll add the koi fish, so it could make a good contrast.” He turned to her wondering her opinion.

Her brows arched in surprise. “You would add my royal emblem?”

“Why not? I have the liberty to add whatever I want to my body.” He playfully hid a smirk.

Recognizing her words, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Nice twist. Using my words.” She smirked back.

He chuckled before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You look so darn cute just now.” Her cheeks felt warm at his gently kiss.

When dinner was finished, they washed up and settled back into bed. Turning off the light and then the television on, they flipped through the channels until they settled on made for television romantic drama movie about a young independent woman and her involvement with a mob enforcer. Curling up together, they watched for a little bit before Yuwa turned her face to him. “Ulaan, did you really buy Poppy-field Castle?” only reason she remembered to ask about that was because the main female character was named after a flower. Plus, she wanted to know if Yujen had told her the truth.

He was stroking her hair and saw the light of the television reflect on half her face. He cleared his throat. “It was suppose to be a surprise.” He softly chuckled.

“For?”

One of his hands resting over her delicate one on top of his chest. “One of my wedding presents for you.” He looked at her as he knew how much she loved that estate when they were younger. Anytime they had gone horseback riding, she always wanted to ride by there. Although it looked more of a French chateau, the residence was called a castle by the original builder that had planted a field next to the building with poppies.

Enjoying his fingers in her hair, she rested her head on his left pectoral. “But wouldn't we live at the main palace though?”

He smiled to himself. He continued to put his fingers in her hair. Both now lost to the movie. “Not until I'm King but even then, we could always retreat to the castle for some quiet time. Just you and me.” He hoped that she would like that. It wasn't like they were bound to the palace all the time.

He waited for her to reply but it never came. Thinking that she was now focused on the movie, he tried to get back in it. Except, he heard her light snore and it made him smirk. “Yuwa?” When she didn't respond, he moved his head enough see her eyes closed. He kissed the top of her head before moving them so they both could be more comfortable. He turned off the television, leaving them in complete darkness but he still managed to pull her closer to him. “Goodnight my princess.” He whispered to her. Kissing her lips gently, he then rested his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, you can find me on instagram: @jupiterssun24  
> Drop by to say hello. If you got any questions about this fic, past or future you can send me a DM. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashing forward Yuwa and Ulaan's relationship progresses. Yuwa comes to meet someone she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jlowery13, OneAndOnlyTako, XsViPerGrl, sakurita_wilkes, and NannerNannerBooBoo for the feedback. And to everyone else who still stuck around to read this.  
> As you noticed, I'm coming up on the end of this story. Originally it was supposed to have ended at Chapter 12 but decided to have added a little more. I could keep going with this one but Tora and Poppy keep popping back into my head. I must obey their will. Lol  
> And like many times before, please excuse any errors you see. :)

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, Yuwa had awoken first. Facing down with her head not even on the pillow, she could feel Ulaan's warm and heavy arm across her back. Stretching out her legs, her foot had connected with his shin. Quickly moving her foot away, she turned her head the other way to face him and saw his messy mop of hair. She listened for any sign but he still slept. Smirking, she figured out he was a heavy sleeper because he didn't even react to her accidental kick. Laying there, she contemplated if she should move or not because honestly, she liked being so close to him. It was just days ago that she thought never in a million years this would happen.

After all the heartache and guarded walls, she knew that her place was by his side. Choosing to trust him yet still cautious, she came to the firm decision to see how far their relationship would go. This decision was made while she was in the shower. Although, a little disappointed that he didn't join but most of all, glad to be able to have a moment to herself. Under the spray of the shower, her thoughts went back to their lovemaking and instantly the tingles between her legs had awaken. Not wanting to take any longer, she quickly pushed aside those naughty thoughts and finished up in the bathroom.

Realizing that her bathrobe had come undone and scrunched down by his arm, she felt the morning chill. Her upper body was exposed except for that one part where Ulaan covered. Thankful that her chest was facing the mattress, she began reaching to get it back on. In doing so, it was then that Ulaan stirred. Sleepily, he helped her with the robe before giving her space to move. They both softly smiled at each other before a gentle kiss was given. Bidding good morning, they laid there not wanting to get up but when the call of nature came, they took turns using the bathroom. It wasn't long before they got dressed for the day and opted out from wearing swimsuits again. Dressed down casually, they made their way downstairs.

Upon arriving just outside to the breakfast table, they enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves coming from the shoreline and distant sounds of the seagulls. Taking their seat next to each other, they were quickly joined by the rest of their group. Of course, the peaceful sounds disrupted by the loud morning greeting of none other than Dinah. Who was always the morning person and ready to start the day unless she was suffering from a bad night. With quick banter of her loudness, the conversation turned towards Yuwa and Ulaan.

Quickly extinguishing any teasing, the two kept their intimate encounter private, even though everyone at the table could tell something had happened. Switching the conversation to the plans for the day, everyone decided to have their alone time with their partners. Ulaan taking the initiative to show Yuwa, his mother's childhood home that wasn't too far away.

Obviously, they weren't entirely alone, with a driver, the two stuck near the villa and enjoyed their day together, where they ended taking a stroll at the beach during sunset. And when it was dark enough, they returned to the estate for dinner with everyone else before retiring for the day to Yuwa's bedroom again.

*******

_End of June 2006_

Once the mini vacation was over, Yuwa and Ulaan bid goodbye. Having to finish up her tour, they promised to call each other before bed time. Luckily for Yuwa, her tour was on it's last leg. She had only three more concerts before she was done. Even more lucky, all three concerts were at home. So she wouldn't have to travel too far. Ulaan had gone back to focus on his job as the CEO of the airline along with his crown duties. When Yuwa had return, he had made sure to get an audience with his father. Together, they both talked with the King over the contract. Gaining his support, the prince and princess requested a meeting with both families.

Declaring that the old tradition of marrying off children for political gain be abolished, Yuwa and Ulaan vowed to be the last ones to marry under that outdated proposition. At first the advisors hesitated but with both kings approval, it was granted. Promising that the decree would be ready with time, Ulaan would be the first to sign it as newly crowned King. What was also announced was Ulaan stepping forward as his father was ready to hand over the crown. Willing to retire to the late Queen's castle by the sea, he was proud of his children and therefore, felt he could finally get the rest he truly needed.

*******

_August 2006_

As the preparations began for Ulaan's coronation, Yuwa was busy with the girls as well. The closer it got to the day of the charity concert, the more she felt anxious. With so many talents joining in the event, the ladies decided to have rerecord one of their greatest hits just for the show. The day they spent at the recording studio, like many other times before, the paparazzi had showed up. No matter where the royals went in public, there was always a photographer or two. So it was nothing new, when the camera flashes went off so suddenly.

Unfazed by it, Ulaan, who was standing just outside on a work phone call, stood near the entrance of the studio. When the ladies came out, he quietly greeted his princess first, then his sister and Yujen, who he treated as another sister before ending his call. Ignoring the sounds of the camera shutters going off, they all walked over to their waiting cars.

The following day from the recording studio, while enjoying brunch out on the patio of a high quality restaurant, Ulaan and Yuwa were photographed again. Multiple pictures of them together landed in practically every tabloid soon after that. Seen sitting very cozy and sharing their meals, they forgot about the world when they were together. It didn't take long that they were the talk of the whole country.

*********

_September 2006_

Around the time the music awards in America happened, it was no shocker when Yuwa came out of her limousine with Ulaan right behind her. Upon walking the red carpet, they waved to screaming crowds and posed together for impromptu pictures. In her short lavender fitted v-neck with a lace back and strappy thick heels, she also dawned the golden floral hair pins that were weaved into her thick loose braid. Her look, although moderate, was simply divine as the beautiful princess she was. Holding onto Ulaan's hand, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Dressed in tailored black suit with checkered tie and tight white dress shirt, he chose not to wear the jacket for the night. Yet, even still with his hair half way up, he stilled looked very attracting.

Inside the venue, they both enjoyed themselves as they met other musical artists and happily took pictures with them. Deciding to attend an after party, they were photographed again dancing together and smiling the whole time. It was clear to everyone else how attentive they were to each other and what great example they were to love. When the night came to a finish, Yuwa and Ulaan spent it in their hotel suite making love until the dawn. Exploring their bodies and Yuwa giving him oral for the first time.

As the days continued to go by, the concert just around the corner, Ulaan supported Yuwa as she kept a strict schedule of dance practice and singing rehearsals. But on the days that she did have free, the two took advantage to be together. Seeing out in public again, they attended a major sport event and happily obliged to the kissing cam when they were spotted.

On the last week of the month, Yuwa had finished up her biweekly teatime with the King as she had began to readying herself for the day she would be Queen. Telling her assistant Andie that she would like to go meet Ulaan at his office for a late lunch, Yuwa had excused her for the rest of the day. Since she would be with her prince for the remainder, there wasn't much to do and in any case there was something needed, they would communicate by text messaging.

Arriving to the center of the city, Yuwa thanked her driver as she exited and confidently walked inside the tall building. Greeted by the friendly receptionists, she was met by another assistant. His duty strictly to work only, he led her to the elevator and rode up to the top floor. Yuwa kindly asking questions as she wanted to learn as much as she could. Once reaching the floor, the assistant kindly showed her around.

Walking down the corridors, she noticed the rows of portraits. Designs and early photograph of each aircraft built and owned by the royal crown. Her eyes falling on one where Ulaan's mother was christening the latest model. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she could still hear her loving voice in her head. Taking her time to look at the picture, she noticed Ulaan, Dinah and two younger brothers in the background.

“Right this way, your highness.”

Yuwa turned her head to see the assistant waiting for her at the end of the hall. Nodding, Yuwa continued to walk. “Thank you. Maxwell was it?” She liked to learn everyone's name as she would eventually have to rely on them around the castle and company.

The man bowed his head to her. “Yes princess.” He smiled at her as he thought she was just pure sweetness. Very kind like the prince's mother. As they came upon a small waiting area near the conference rooms, Maxwell informed her what he was instructed to do. “Prince Ulaan is almost done with his meeting. He told me to inform you that he wouldn't be too long.”

Yuwa nodded as she walked around the waiting leather chairs and focused on more portraits. “That's fine. I can wait here.”

Maxwell furrowed his brow. Instructed to take her to his boss' office, he looked at the back of her head. “Are you sure? Would you not like to wait in his office?”

Smiling, Yuwa looked over her shoulder. “I would like to look at the portraits.” She stated as she was in her right and didn't need to ask permission.

Maxwell bowed his head to her again. “Very well. I'll let his royal highness know you'll be here.” He quickly made his exit back inside the conference room.

Yuwa stood there was she was possible new designs of the upcoming aircrafts. Surprisingly, she didn't know that Ulaan had ventured out to designing military aircrafts as well. Making a mental note to ask him about that later, she was very intrigued. She must have been too caught up in her thoughts when the conference doors opened up and padded sound of heels came out.

Turning half around, Yuwa's brown eyes met blue. “Oh. Um, hello.”

“Your highness.” The tall blonde bowed her head and slightly bent her knee.

Yuwa watched her do so as she fully turned around to face her. Staring at the woman in front of her, Yuwa narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what was familiar about her. Locks of waves off her shoulders, eyes as clear as the sea. It was then, it clicked. “I know you.” Her body tensing up but holding her ground as she would not crumble to the other woman. “What are you doing here?”

Gesturing to the man next to her, she waited until he was gone before she focused on Yuwa. Slightly embarrassed, the blonde replied, “I'm sure Ulaan, I mean....His royal highness has mentioned that we've dated?”

Arched brow, Yuwa held her head high and shoulders back. “Yes. I. Know. That.” She kept herself from getting angry. Not fully knowing why the woman was there, she didn't like knowing she was in close proximity for Ulaan. “I'm referring to what your business is here today.”

Knowing the princess would not falter, Laura gave up and sighed. “I was in attendance in the meeting.” She held her purse in the crook of one arm while she rested the other down her side. “My family was financially invested in the airline until today.”

Yuwa furrowed her eyes. “I knew there was to be a settlement, but I did not expect you to be here.” She wondered why Ulaan hadn't told her about Laura coming.

Laura lowered her head, ashamed. “I wanted to see him. To have. Closure.” She sighed as her shoulders slummed. Raising her head, she looked at Yuwa. “Many blessings to you and the prince.” She was honest about her words.

Yuwa watched her bow again before turning to walk away. Not fully understanding what had just happened. Yet, there was something she needed to know. “Miss?” She saw Laura turn around. Stepping closer to other woman, Yuwa thought carefully how to question her. “Did you have feelings for him?”

Laura saw the curiousness and worry in Yuwa's eyes. Thinking about everything that had happened, she shrugged. “I thought I did. But now that have thought things out, I was just more infatuated with dating a prince. I hardly knew the man that you know.” Admitting and saying it out loud had finally broken the string that tied her to Ulaan. After vigorously arguing with her family, she openly declared her true love towards the man she had been hiding. Finally understanding the look behind Ulaan's eyes, Laura told Yuwa, “He loves you more than anything else.” She softly smiled before leaving.

Yuwa stood there watching the woman walk away and turn the corner. Knowing that there wouldn't be any trouble coming from her, Yuwa let out a huff of breath as her heart skipped.

“My princess?” Ulaan's quiet voice came from behind.

Spinning around, Yuwa smiled at him. “Hello my prince.” She noticed his suit and grabbed him to bring him closer. Bringing him down, she kissed him on the lips.

Cupping her face, he kissed her back before pulling away. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

She shook her head. “Not at all.” She smiled up at him as her placed his hands on her waist. “How was the meeting?”

He stared into her eyes and smirked. “Fine. They pulled out for a right about amount of money.” He said confidently knowing they would accept his last offer. Thinking it over, he slightly frowned. “Did she upset you?” He asked since he saw them talking. It came to a surprise too that Laura had shown up. He was prepared to deal with her family's lawyers and representative but it didn't cross him that both women would meet at all.

Playing with the tie pin with her fingers, she shook her head. “No.” Looking at him bashfully, she pushed old and annoying feelings away. Focusing only on his love for her, she reached up and caressed his cheek. “I've missed you.”

He smiled only for her. “I've missed you more.” He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. “I gotta tell you that I regretted getting out of bed this morning.” He licked his lips as he recalled another night of lovemaking. “Just wanted to keep you in my arms.”

She giggled as she enjoyed hearing him speak that way too. “You told me that this morning too.”

Ulaan chuckled and nodded. “And I'll keep telling you everyday.” He leaned down and gently kissed her lips again. “I don't like being away from you too long.” He whispered to her.

“Me neither.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then, randomly remembering, she pulled back with an excited look. “Oh, guess what? I finally got the chance to finish your mother's journal.”

He smiled. He had known that his father had given Yuwa the journal to help her along with her lessons. “Really? What is helpful? Maybe my father could help answer any lingering questions.”

She nodded as she had just returned the journal back to the King earlier in the day. “It really was. I already talked with Pop-pop.”

“Pop-pop?” He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

She saw the smirk and giggled. “What? He said I could call him anything I want. And you did call him that as a little boy.” She said as she remembered reading in the journal.

“Very well.” He gladly accepted it, who was he to refrain her from having a personal relationship with his father. “So what questions did you have for me?”

Moving his hands from her waist, she took hold of one. Sweetly smiling, she also winked. “Come on, I'll ask you on the way to lunch. You must be starving.” Ulaan happily let her lead him away.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut or not to Smut, that is my question.   
> Hope you come back for the finale of this tale.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert, romantic getaway, a coronation and a wedding...oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have finally got this chapter done!!! So sorry to have made all of you wait. I really wanted to tie everything together and have it flow right. I know you all would have wanted more extended chapters but this storyline has come to an end for me. I want to thank all of you for reading and leaving encouraging feedback. Another thank you to the wonderful Lilydusk for providing such amazing artwork to write inspired stories. 
> 
> If anyone was wondering what kind of music, Yuwa and the girls sang...Pretty much anything from the Spice Girls. As Yuwa for a solo artist, she was a mix of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera.
> 
> Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter 15**

_October 2006_

A week had gone by since meeting with Laura. Yuwa was beyond anxious. But it wasn't because of the other woman, it was because the concert had finally arrived. Everything had been finalized in preparations with the charity organization and all the artists that would be preforming were also confirmed. The day of the concert was overwhelming to say the least. The whole stadium area was booked. Not an empty spot in sight. The tickets had been sold out since the moment they went on sale and to accommodate those that couldn't afford to go or missed out, it was also pay-per viewed. A good portion of proceeds from television were going to the charity organization, in which added to the already large amount of funding they already had.

The concert lasted seven and half hours including the fifteen to twenty minute intervals in between acts. The three princesses or more, two princesses and one duchess, were the last to perform. From their dressing room, they were able to see the stage from the television screen they had in there. Inside the room with them were Dinah's husband, Yujen's girlfriend and Ulaan who all were fully supported. Occasionally there were other artists and their followers who stopped by to talk but other than that, the ladies were trying to keep themselves while calming their nerves. It had been a while since they performed together and even with Yuwa constantly touring, she still got nervous before the show. When it was their turn, their special VIPs were escorted to spot near the stage where they could see the performance live.

Beginning their performance with a medley of their first album, they sported vintage military outfits. The crowd going wild as they danced and sang like old times. Transitioning to the next medley, they quickly changed outfits to suit better another combination of their second and third album. During their love songs, each of them took turns to look over to their significant other to wink and smile. By the end of their performance they had selected to cover one of Yuwa's recent songs with a remix. The bulb lights flashing and confetti blasters setting off along with the beat of the song. When it was finally over, bowing to their audience and thanking them, they were surprised when they were presented with large bouquets of flowers. Loud applauds and cheers filled the arena and it got even louder when Ulaan planted passionate kiss on Yuwa. She kissed him back and allowed him to pick her up as they fell into their moment. After parting from their hot kiss, they smiled at each other and turned to look at the public. Waving at them, they then turned and hastily walked off stage and back to the dressing room.

That night, in Yuwa's hotel suite, Ulaan lovingly and caring gave her a nice soothing body massage. He could tell her muscles were stiff. The more his fingers touched her oiled skin, he marveled on the sounds she was making as she relaxed. If she had more energy, he would have turned the massage more sensual but she needed his strong hands to work the tension. Once fully relaxed and on the verge of sleep, curling up to each other, Yuwa announced that she was taking time away from her music. Curious to know, Ulaan listened to her explain her reason and supported her decision. Yet, taking this decision meant that she really was done with that part of her life. She was ready for a new adventure. By his side and accepting her royal duties, plus, she just outright couldn't bare the thought of being away from him anymore. Lightly kissing, they fell asleep soon after that.

*******

_November 2006_

In the middle of the month, with his coronation just weeks away, Yuwa surprised Ulaan with a getaway vacation. Both confidant that everything was still being planned while they were gone, they took off to Iceland. Arriving at the airport on their private hanger, they were driven to Blue Lagoon. Excitingly, Yuwa had prepared all the reservations and daily activities, so Ulaan only had to relax. The moment they got there, they were mesmerized by all the lava rocks surrounding the whole area. The concierge personally checked them in and showed them towards the retreat side of the hotel, where their suite awaited. Hidden within the lava rocks, the little suite was perfect for them alone and liked that they had a private area of the lagoon. A floor to ceiling window right in front of the bed was perfect for the Northern Lights show at night.

With them settling down, over the next several days, they enjoyed their private little lagoon. Both tranquil and enjoying their privacy. The warmth of the mineral-rich waters, soothing and drifting all the stress they endured in the past couple of months. During their stay, they amused themselves with water masks and water massages from the spa services. When they didn't want to get into the water, they explored the area with a private hike and ate the restaurants. At night, they got back in the water and enjoyed as the Northern lights danced above them in the sky. The only soft light in the water coming from the nearby suite. Making the water look crystal blue as the fog drifted around them. Filling so relaxed, sleep came easy to them and woke up every day feeling refreshed.

However, by the time they were heading back, Ulaan arranged for them to stop in a lovely mountainside town in Switzerland. He wasn't ready to end their mini vacation just yet. He managed to get Jon to set it up so by the time they would arrive, it was ready. Experiencing the first snowfall of the season, they stayed lodge in a cozy cabin lodge where they took full advantage of the outdoor hot tub in spite of the cold weather. Even in the evenings, they stayed huddled together inside the hot water watching the dark sky rising beyond the mountain view. It was in this cozy Switzerland town Ulaan surprised Yuwa with an engagement ring. He had taken her for a romantic dinner in a local restaurant where there was hardly any other guests. Getting down to one knee, he rightfully proposed to her. Speaking the truth from his heart to always cherish, love and protect her. He waited for her reaction although he was still nervous.

Looking at the large emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds on the white gold band, Yuwa began to tear up because she knew he didn't have to do that but he still went ahead and surprised her. Snapping her eyes at him, she happy cried and accepted his proper proposal. Immediately kissing him after he placed the ring on her delicate finger, they could hear the small applause from the restaurant staff and the few other customers. Enjoying the rest of their dinner, they later strolled through the streets without any worry. Basking in their new love, they made it back to their lodge where they continued to celebrate their official engagement with a long night of lovemaking. By the next day, as they were boarding the plane to head back, they didn't care about the television media frenzy about their 'secret getaway' engagement. Already prepared for it, upon their arrival back to their homeland, it was no shocker the circus of cameras waiting for them exit the plane.

********

_December 2006_

The coronation lasted three days filled with rituals and banquets. On the first day, Saturday, rituals started in the evening. First, a good hearty meal with family to encourage a goodnight sleep. After dinner, the next ritual was with a purification bath. Ulaan had dressed in white robes and bathed in sacred water collected from all the places they still rule over in the country and commonwealth states. Nothing remotely seductive about since it was the palace spiritual leaders pouring the water over his head and then body while he knelt inside a special basin. Attending this ritual was his father and Yuwa, both looking on proudly and felt happy for him. After the bath, he received three royal regalia: the royal cloak, sword of victory and the royal scepter. When it was time to rest, he bid goodnight to Yuwa and his father before he was escorted to his newly refurbished king's chamber. His first night there was a little nerve wracking. Already missing Yuwa's warmth and embrace, he looked over to the side and thought about how soon she would be joining him in there in that bed. Finding that little peace of mind, he drifted to asleep.

On Sunday, the second day of coronation, Ulaan took part in a procession in spite of the cold weather. Preferring not to ride in the carriage, he took to riding his trusty and faithful steed, Khara. He wore his black military uniform and red sash over one shoulder careful of not to hide his insignia and his decorative medals as well as his gold aiguillette. The overgrowing crowd who attended the parade, took the chance to celebrate as they wanted to witness his ascendance to the throne. Everyone wore or displayed the royal colors while tossing bouquets of assorted flowers and cheering in his direction. The procession went on from mid morning until late afternoon and it was also televised around the nation. Reaching the palace, Ulaan and the line of soldiers who accompanied him were greeted from the whole royal court. Seeing his future queen waiting for him, brought Ulaan the biggest smile to his face.

On the last day, Monday, a selected public audience was let into the balcony of the Grand Cathedral where Ulaan was officially crowned king. An elected church official had taken the ceremonial gold crown from his father and then placed on Ulaan's head while reciting prayer and well wishing the new reign. Dressed again in his military attire, he wore the regalia that was given to him on the first night. With the crown on his head, like rehearsed, he stood up from his kneeling position, faced his audience and recited the Oath of a King. All the while, Yuwa stood near Ulaan's father seat. If they were already married, her seat would have been on the side throne located to the right of Ulaan. When the ceremony was over, Ulaan and the church official walked out, leading the rest down the church aisle for the rest of the citizens to greet and cheer for their new king.

**********

_March 2007_

After Ulaan became king, the preparations for the royal wedding started at once. During their usual daily routines, the couple met with the wedding planner and budget advisor every so often, making sure their wedding would be perfect. Sticking with traditions, they decided to keep the ones that meant more to them rather than just for show. Because this was _the_ wedding of the year, they knew eyes were on them the whole time. Days before the wedding at the Grand Cathedral, where just months ago Ulaan was crowned, the king and his princess were privately wedded among their intermediate family and few honored friends.

Sticking with traditional colors of red and gold, Yuwa wore a special made red ball gown off the shoulder transparent half sleeves with gold lace flowers, the back of the dress laced up and including a cathedral train. Her hair half way up and adorned with a single gold chain down the middle where her hair was parted. Three red gem drops nestled on her forehead, all attached to a gold lotus and sakura flower hair comb on the back of her head. For Ulaan, he too, wore a custom red retro gold flowered embroidery tunic coat jacket. On the back of his jacket, two golden koi embroidered, symbol for Yuwa's side. His pants were black and tailored to his size. Like his bride, he also wore his hair half way up and had gold chain circlet with a red gem droplet attached to it as well.

In their private civil ceremony, the couple were given three cups of kadupul wine to strengthen their bond. One cup in appreciation of their ancestors, second cup representing their people and the third cup in caring for each other along with fertility. Afterwards, the couple recited traditional vows to each other in front of the families before they were announced husband and wife. When the ceremony was over, they all attended a tea reception where meals were kept light in preparation for the bigger reception later. Official photographs were taken of the lovebirds in for their keepsake.

Two days after, the actual big public wedding was held. With another procession with Yuwa and her father riding along the rest of her bridal party. Yujen and Dinah as her maids of honor, wore uniquely designed pink strapless modern meets traditional kimono dresses. Delicately decorated with a variety of blooming flowers and their hairdos styled to their unique way. All the men in the whole wedding party were also dressed to the nine in their most fashionable military attire.

At the church steps, Yuwa was carefully escorted off her carriage and then her one tier royal cathedral mantilla lace veil, adjusted and corrected at the base of her ivory off the shoulder satin ball gown. Once ready, her sixteen foot veil that her mother wore to her own wedding trained behind Yuwa. With one last wave to the massive crowd near the church gates, she turned and began to walk the aisle with her father. Inside the church, packed with their invited guests and families, flower arrangements big and small decorated the pews and white candles lit her way. The moment her eyes found Ulaan, who was standing at the alter, she couldn't break away. Delicately gliding down the aisle, she made it to him and did her best not to get too emotional.

During this ceremony, they recited personal vows that made their guests laugh and tear up as well as exchanged rings. To add to their wedding, Yuwa was then crowned queen. Her crown circlet changed to the small crown tiara used by Ulaan's mother. Once announced husband and wife once again, the happily wedded couple embraced each other with a longing kiss while everyone took a standing ovation. Beyond the church walls, the public cheering echoed inside.

As planned, the king and queen rode in the white carriage for their last procession, waving to their beloved subjects all the way back to the palace. They took more pictures with their families before they got a moment to themselves. While they waited for the reception to start, they held each other blissfully and freely crying tears of joy. After getting some time to rest, Ulaan helped Yuwa into a more comfortable trumpet style wedding dress that she would be able to move around easier. The rest of the day continued on with a fun filled reception. Best friends giving horrible jokes but sweet heartfelt toasts. Their first dance, slow and tender, not a dry eye in sight. Later, filled with everyone on their feet either on the dance floor or having drinks among other guests.

After the cake cutting and dessert, the couple were ready to call it. So, they bid goodnight to their families before retreated to their bed chamber. Too tired to do anything else, it didn't take long before they were asleep. Only to wake up the mid morning with their breakfast brought to them. They ate and later got ready to board the plane to their first destination. Their honeymoon duration was set for almost two months. The first portion they had decided to visit tropical climate countries one the Asian continent. And, so they did. Stopping in countries of Laos, Thailand and Sri Lanka.

Enjoying their first two weeks on the sandy beaches and in the jungles splashing around the waterfalls. Surprised that not a lot of people were around, the lovebirds preferred it that way. Behaving like lovesick teenagers, they laughed hard and loved harder. Taking their time to explore the area, on daring adventures they made love underneath the vegetation and under the water.

Once they were ready, they traveled to the second part of their tropical honeymoon. Exchanging the eastern hemisphere for the western; specifically countries of Central and South America. Landing first in Brazil, they later traveled to Peru, Panama and lastly Costa Rica. Visiting historical sites, sightseeing and trying foods was pure heaven for them. But it wasn't until they reached their last Central American country, that they decided to change their hotel reservations for a more secluded resort. Deep within the jungles again, they were located near the river and another amazing waterfall. Their private cabin only accessible by cross bridges. With their private pool just off their bedroom porch, they happily settled into their accommodations.

Settling around their little cabin they listened to the birds and other sounds of the jungle as they lightly swung in the hammock. They thanked the staff that was assigned to them as they turn down the bed, closed curtains, doors and lit the lanterns. Once night came, they were alone with nature till next morning.

Feeling like getting up from the hammock, they quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, or at least Ulaan did. Yuwa had put on her little secret that she waited for the right time to show. The very scandalous bathing suit that she wore when they first hooked up. Smirking at him, she winked before swaying her hips as she walked over to their little private pool. She giggled when she heard Ulaan groan and called her back to him. He rushed to her and jumped in with clothes on. They splashed at each other and laughed before they met with a kiss. Tender and sweet like they always began with but then growing hot and urgent as their bodies pressed hard against each other. Moving her against the pool wall, Ulaan held onto her tightly as their tongues played.

Yuwa slowly grinding against him made Ulaan growl. Pulling again, he rested his forehead against hers and licked his lips. “You're horny as hell aren't you?” He asked between breaths.

Looking at him with lustful eyes, she tried to unsuccessfully hid how turned on she was. “Why are you so out of breath? Have you been running up and down the cross bridge?” She half giggled.

He chuckled and lightly tapped her ass. “Don't change the subject, my little doll.” He leaned in and kissed her again before his mouth found her neck.

Moaning at his touch, she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch. “Why do...y-you need to know?”

“Why? Because...” He nibbled at her skin. “Look what you do to me.” He stopped and pushed away to let her see. In his shorts, his rock hard cock ached to be released. “Even with the airplane quickie, I'm still hard and it's been two fucking hours, Yuwa.” He took off his soaked shirt and tossed to to the porch.

Biting her lip, trying to hide the prideful grin, Yuwa pushed off the wall. Moving closer to him, she cupped him and began rubbing her hand over his bulge. “I'm sorry my dear husband. Maybe I could help you with your problem.”

Groaning and pressing himself into her hand, he then leaned down and kissed her neck. “Don't think that I didn't notice you were touching yourself on the plane either.” He said in her ear. Licking his lips, he kissed her neck again. “Show me how naughty you have been my beautiful wife.”

“Out here?” She turned her head to look at him. Since Laos, they have been intimate outdoors at least once during each place of their honeymoon.

He cupped her face before dipping to kiss her and tugged at her bottom lip. “Yes...please.” Quickly, he slid his hands down to her hips and picked her up. “Come on, sit up here...nobody will see you but me.” He sat on the ledge, her back to the cross bridge, her legs facing him. In the pool, the water stood by Ulaan's chest.

Running water down her body, she sat carefully as she planted a foot on the ledge. “We're all alone right?” Biting her lip, she watched him as she seductively slid her hand over her barely covered breast down to between her legs.

Without looking over her, he nodded. His eyes focused on her little mound that he absolutely loved. “Yes, the maids won't come back until breakfast tomorrow.” He licked his lips and groaned louder as she tucked the fabric to the side and rubbed at her pussy. A finger slipped inside her folds a few times and then rubbed her at clit. Ulaan loved watching her touch herself. Feeling his cock ache, he occasionally stroked himself over his shorts. “What a dirt girl you are.” The more he watched, the more he saw her face flush as she worked her glistening center. He got closer to her and leaned in to kiss the thigh closest to him. Dipping further, he glanced up at her as his mouth latched on to her.

She threw her head back and gasped loud as his tongue flicked against her swollen button. Moaning and rocking her hips against him, she felt his fingers enter her before muffling, “Can I take your tits out? I want to see them too.” He sucked on her again. Yuwa nodded and watched as he used one hand to spring her breasts free. Licking her lips, she watched him toy with each nipple. Eventually the straps of her bathing suit slid off her shoulders, dropping the fabric half way down to her waist. Her large bosom glistening in the last light of day. Her hands reached to his hair and gripped hard as she was just over the edge.

Rapidly working her pussy, he felt her nudging him back. Contently licking her sensitive bud. “You're enjoying this thrill.” He moaned as he tasted her wetness.

“Mmhmm.”

She gasped as she felt it and her whole body began trembling. Riding her orgasm, she still felt his fingers curve on the inside. Her juices flowing out of her and covering his three fingers. Her toes curled and her legs struggled to keep wide open. Thankful that he somehow managed to hold her in place, she didn't fall back.

Breathlessly, she looked at him as he laid soft kisses against her pussy. “Ulaan?” He hummed against her, triggering her hips to buckle against him. Licking her lips and reaching up to toy with a nipple, she moaned out. “I want to play with you too.”

Smiling against her, he looked up and knew she was fully adventurous in their intimacy. She had only given him oral a few times, but he accepted what she was comfortable with, not that he was complaining one bit. Pushing away from her, he licked his lips and fingers cleaned. “Whatever my wife wants.” He helped her down from the ledge. He swam them backwards until he reached the porch wall and helped her out. Using his upper body, he pushed up and sat on the pool edge.

Feeling aroused as many times before, she pushed him until he was on his back with feet still in the water. Kneeling beside him, she worked his shorts down his hips. His cock sprung free, catching her eye. Unafraid to touch him anymore, she took hold firmly and then slowly stroked him. Clearing any hair out of her face first, she glanced over to him with a naughty smile. It was then she leaned down to him and took the head of manhood into her mouth.

Ulaan's breath hitched as he watched her claim him. Her breath felt hot, mouth wet and fuck did it feel amazing to him. Her head bopped up and down with her hand supporting the base. She sucked him in as much as she could and whatever she couldn't fit, her hand stroked him to his liking. His hips buckled up and he groaned feeling her suck harder. His eyes shut briefly when her hands massaged his balls. Taking her time, she worked him until he was ready to cum. Not wanting to release his pent up load, he pulled himself away as he sat up. Bringing her in for a hug, he kissed her letting them taste each other. Their kiss hot and passionate, forgetting where they were for the moment, also not caring that they were almost naked to the world.

Pulling away for air, his hand brushed away hair from her face. “Let's get you inside. I want us to be more comfortable in our bed.” His breath hard while his mouth trialed down to her neck.

She huffed out a giggle as she loved getting him all riled up with lust. “You're breathing harder.”

He let out a chuckle. “You're going to be the death of me.” He left a wet kiss on her shoulder before he got up.

She pushed her damped hair off her shoulder and watched as his muscle moved while his shorts and underwear rest just under his hard on. “Then you lived a good life.”

He smirked at her. “Come here.” He helped her up before he quickly bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder. Yuwa squealed at him being so barbaric but deep down she loved it. Playfully smacking his back, she struggled against him. Ulaan laughed hard as he turned them around and stepped inside the bedroom. He gave her a good smack on her butt cheek. “Stop wiggling your ass in my face.”

She stopped and then giggled. Letting him walk them to their bed. “I don't know what you're talking about.” She squealed again as he moved and then tossed her onto the bed. She took the time to take her bathing suit completely off before crawling up the bed and laid sideways. While she did that, he quickly slid close their doors and then fixed the transparent white netting that repelled the insects over their king size bed.

Removing the rest of his wet clothes, he joined her. Kneeling in front of her, he hovered over her before dipping in for a kiss. Hands began teasing skin while hot mouths ravished one another. “Are you ready beautiful?” His voice growing deeper.

Yuwa was panting harder as she wanted him as badly as he did. “Yes, please...I want you again.” Without another word, Ulaan pressed her onto her back and got between her legs. Cherishing her body with his kisses and light caresses, he was pleased at how she blossomed before his eyes. Taking hold of her hips, he found his way inside her tight hot and juicy pussy. Starting with a slow pace, he soon began thrusting deeper until his whole dick was completely covered.

Her skin flushed and turning red as she moved with his motions. Reaching to her nipples, she toyed with them before reaching over to him and simply touch. Little moans and gasps escaped her as he freely let go of control allowing himself to be animalistic with her. When he first did that, he was so nervous that she would tell him to stop but to his surprise, she welcomed it and urged him to give her more. Another thing that surprised him was that she was fine with him releasing inside her. Now that they were married, the whole trip so far was pure raw and full of passionate love. He had a box of condom in his luggage that remained unopened. Like he had told her during their lunch after asking so many questions, he didn't expect her to give birth so soon after their wedding. If she wanted to wait, he support it. So, that he knew of, she wasn't on birth control either. Making him wonder now, why she was okay with it him releasing deep inside her cave walls. Before their honeymoon was over, they would discuss it further But, for now, he would enjoy his sweet time with his little wife.

Not wanting to climax so soon, she sat up just in time for him to wrap his arm around her. Ulaan sat in the middle of the bed while she sitting right over his lap. Legs tucked around his lower back, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they moved as one. Hot kisses were exchanged. “I love you,” she panted out.

“I love you too.” He said before his face buried into her neck. Groaning while his hands tightly gripped her butt cheeks. Their moans and groans loud, traveling out the doors. At this angle, Yuwa had a little more control and she took point of grinding herself faster against his thrust.

Beads of sweat trickled on their foreheads as they set their pace. Her fingers pressed against his back as she desperately wanting to feel him as deep as he could go. Ulaan used her ass to help thrust but the motion was still not quite there. Feeling like he needed the release, he unhinged her legs around him and they fell until he was on his back. Now, Yuwa completely on top, she bit her lip as she rode him. Rolling her pelvis in circular motion, she smiled as he moaned and threw his head back.

Finding the right pace, they met each other with each thrust. Her tits bouncing up and down the quicker they went. She placed her hands on his hard chest to steady herself. Huffs of breath and barely uttered words escaped them as they shook the bed. Feeling like the bed would give out any minute, they still didn't stop.

“CUM! I want to cum with you.” She screamed out in pleasure.

Ulaan around his arms around her lower waist as he slammed deep and fast into her, knocking Yuwa lower to his chest. Looking at each other, they kissed. Opening their mouths to each other until they could no longer hold it. With a hard thrust, they broke their kiss. Screaming of ecstasy while their bodies convulsed against each other. Their breaths halted for a long moment until they remembered to breath again. Collapsing to the bed, they heavily panted. Bodies hot and soaked with sweat all over. Unable to move, they listened to their heartbeats pulse inside their heads.

When they were able to move, they rolled over, still facing each other. Although they were smiling, no words were said. Just like other times, they laid caressing each other while listening to the insect sounds and the nocturnal animals. They knew this would be another night to remember. After awhile, they finally moved off the bed to get cleaned up in the bathroom shower. Growing used to bathing together, they knew this would be their own tradition as husband and wife. As the night went on, they settled back in the bed, they discussed the baby topic again before going to sleep.

******

_January 2009_

It was just pass ten o'clock at night. Most of the busy day hustle had finally gone quiet. The palace was settling down for bedtime with the except of the king and queen. The lights still turned on and only visible under the mere line underneath their chamber doors. They had just returned back to the palace after spending their winter retreat at their lovely little Poppy-field Castle on the other side of the lake. Everyone of their families had joined them and loved spending it all together.

Yet, now that they were back, they were ready to resume business. But on this night like a few other nights, Ulaan and Yuwa were up and about. Sitting on the bed and feet propped up, his hands gently sooth the tiny back. Ulaan spoke about how Yuwa and him were set up. After he was done telling the clean version of how they reunited, he finished it with, “And that my son is how you came to be in the picture.” He spoke softly to his one year old. He hadn't felt him stir or make noise for the past half hour, so he wondered if he had finally fell asleep. Slowly moving, Ulaan carefully nudged his son back. “Let's take a look at you.” He huffed out a laugh as his little one looked right back at him with the most biggest chocolate eyes and a smile. Bringing him back to laying against his chest, Ulaan laid a kiss on his son's forehead.

Slightly frowning, Ulaan couldn't believe how late it was for him to be up. Getting up from the bed, he cradled his little boy in his arms and tried thinking of way to get him to sleep. Just then, Yuwa opened their adjoined bathroom door and saw Ulaan pacing the room. She softly smiled at how happy Ulaan was as a father. Reluctant to interrupt, she spoke softly. “My king?”

Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw her fresh from her shower. He smirked at her. “Yes my queen?”

Stepping into the room, she walked over and reached up to caress the back of their son's head. “Nigen's bath is ready.” She smiled again before moving to the tip of her toes, where Ulaan leaned down and met her with a kiss. “I love seeing you both together.”

He kissed her again. “I love it more seeing you with him.” Looking at their son, he couldn't help feel more in awe. Nigen hardly made a fuss except at night but once with a bath, he always settled down. Ulaan thoughts went to the time when they found out she was pregnant. He showered her with more love and affection since then. As he let Yuwa take Nigen, he followed close behind them. “Maybe one day we'll have another.” He lightly commented as he didn't mind another set of little feet pushing around Yuwa's belly.

While she undressed Nigen, she giggled and then lovingly showed Nigen affection. Yuwa remembered the day she confirmed her pregnancy and not once regretted becoming a mother. Little Nigen giggled and leaned towards her kisses and embrace. When Ulaan came around shirtless, he took Nigen from her and settled the boy into their bathtub. Yuwa moved over to leaned from behind and whispered in Ulaan's ear. “That one day may be sooner than you think, my love.” She smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. Immediately, Ulaan's eyes widened. He filled with excitement and looked at Nigen as he splashed around the lukewarm water as a big smile grew on his face.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vacation images are up on my IG acct. @jupiterssun24  
> Hope to hear from you on the next story. ;) *spoiler alert* another AU MPL. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Only tagging MPL fandom in case you all were looking to read something different. MPL is not mentioned in this storyline.


End file.
